When Criminally Insane Meets Boarderline Insane
by PsychoticSky
Summary: 'You scream my name extremely loudly, make me fall out of my bed, nearly give me a heart attack and wake me up at two in the morning-ALL FOR A FREAKING COSPLAY PARTY!-AGAIN' As cliche as it sounds the Akatsuki come to our world and meet three not so normal girls. And the Akatsuki thought they were psycho...
1. You've Got To Be Kidding Me

**Me: Yes! It is the one...the only...Megane-Usa-Chan!**

**Rookie 12: OH SHUT UP!**

**Me: (*whimpers) What did I do?**

**Naruto: How could you drop our story to write one about the Akatsuki!**

**Me: First of all – don't listen to Naruto, he is an idiot**

**Naruto: Hey-**

**Me: Secondly, just so you guys know I haven't dropped 'Dream Come True', I just have a lot of ideas for fanfics, so I wanna try all of them. **

**So without further adieu I would like to introduce my first Naruto World Crossover Fanfiction! **

* * *

**You've Got To Be Kidding Me**

The moon's bright rays shone delicately through the unshielded French window at the end of the hall. The auburn floor boards creaked as a form made its way down the hall. Although it was dark, from the small beams of light you could see this figure to be of a young girl with rather tan skin, she crept quietly down the hall, so as to not wake up her two housemates. Her black brown hair which reached just above her shoulders, had a vast amount of highlights all in a fluorescent purple, her fringe which parted to the right maintained its natural colour- her hazel eyes scanning the two door frames she was passing by, both which had their doors slightly open.

Through the first door could be seen a girl who appeared to be quite younger than she actually is, who's short choppy hair was a black at the roots but graduated into brown the further it went down, almost giving off a tint of a golden colour, her bangs brushed her forehead. If it was not for the fact that she was asleep, her ocean blue eyes would be visible. She lay on her side underneath her black comforter, sleeping peacefully.

In the room across from her lay another girl whose long black hair reached all the way down her back, the tips of her hair appeared to be dyed an electric blue. She appeared to have quite pale yet brownish skin, her amber eyes hidden behind her shut eyelids. Her mauve comforter lay on the floor, probably having been kicked off as reaction to the warm summer heat.

The semi-awake girl lead her feet pass the two rooms making her way down the stairs to the living room, as she entered through to the kitchen, she poured herself a glass of water. Relatively everything was peaceful and silent, but considering where this story is going – that's all going to end in a matter of a few sentences. She was soon broken out of her sleep induced trance from the sound of a shattering vase, coming from the living room. Everything remained dark as she had not bothered to put the lights on while entering the kitchen, while edging closer to the door she then began to hear gruff voices.

Now being scared senseless she ran up the flight of stairs connected to the kitchen which also lead back to the second floor. Suddenly creeping wasn't exactly concerned in this situation and instead she rushed right into her long haired friends' room – still trying to make as little noise as possible so as not to attract attention from down stairs. ''Faezel Wake Up!'' She half whispered, half screamed.

''Anna...go away.'' Faezel groaned while slapping her away.

''I'm pretty sure we're getting robbed, now wake up you idiot!'' Anna was now frantically shaking her sleeping friend. However it seemed to have no effect, with the result being Faezel shoving her friend off her bed. Deciding that waking her slumber induced friend was futile she moved onto her other friend, dashing into her other acquaintances room (trying to make as less noise as possible due to the current situation downstairs), ''Hayley, get up, get up!''

''Huh...Anna what?'' She groaned in response.

''There are people downstairs.'' Hayley shot up from her bed.

''What do you mean!''

''What do you mean, what do I mean? There are people downstairs and I don't remember letting anyone in the house at two in the freaking morning!''

''You mean someone broke in?''

''Noooooo.'' Anna answered, the sarcasm clearly noted in her voice. The shuffling from downstairs now began to get louder, both girls ran to the closet in search of 'weapons', which happened to end up being cricket bats. They gradually made their way downstairs, trying their best to keep quiet. They had gone down the kitchen stairs as they suspected their 'guests' were still in the living room, which they were. Rapidly the girls made their way to the side of the doorway, ducking behind the wall next to it.

''Where the crap are we, un.'' A rather exasperated voice let out.

''Un?'' Anna repeated rather confused, the two girls looked at each other before bringing back their attention to the conversation.

'' SERIOUSLY WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON!'' Both girls cringed at the voice, but also found this one to be rather familiar, all while trying to figure out how Faezel was sleeping through all this.

''Silence!'' A voice rang out, everything had now seemed to quiet down-the two girls took a tighter grip onto their 'weapons.' ''We need to find out our location.''

''Maybe these two can help.'' Said a voice coming right from above the two girls, they stared up only to see half the body of a man with a giant venus flytrap surrounding him, known as Zetsu, sticking out of the wall and staring down upon them. Shocked, the two distraught females opened their mouths to scream, only to have them being covered by what appeared to be two large tentacles that also coiled around their bodies.

As they were dragged into the living room, light flooded both their eyes, momentarily blurring their vision. As their sight adjusted both looked up in shock...standing before them were none other than the Akatsuki; tracing the tentacles to their owner, they saw Kakuzu staring at them, before dropping both to the ground without warning.

Anna and Haley, were for the first time-lost for words, they simply gazed in awe, with Hayley not knowing whether scream in fright or squeal in fangirlish delight; while the Akatsuki's facial expressions remained passive yet somewhat irritated.

''HOW THE HECK ARE WE BEING ROBBED BY A BUNCH OF D*** COSPLAYERS?'' Anna broke the silence.

''Uh Anna I don't think they're cosplayers.''

''Huh?''

''Did you miss the part where one came out of the wall and the other wrapped us in tentacles?''

''Oh yeah.'' Both now began to sweat as they realised that they were now being gawked at by a bunch of S-ranked criminals.

''Who are you and where are we.'' Though his voice was rather calm, the threatening tone could clearly be heard in Pein's voice.

''W-well I'm Hayley and this is Anna...and you're in our house.'' The Akatsuki stared incredulously at them, all except for Tobi who was bouncing of the walls, screaming about something to do with it being an interesting place. Now, if they were still in their anime world, the Akatsuki (along with the girls) would sweatdrop, but being in our simple world, could only give Tobi some-what annoyed (and shocked on the girls behalf) looks.

''Why are we here?'' Pein pressed.

''Not to sound rude or anything but how the h*** would we know that?'' Anna boldly stated, as you can guess Pein did not take too well to the comment, so immediately began glaring, scaring the poor girl into being quiet.

''I say we SACRIFICE THEM!'' (guess who -_-;)

''WHAT?'' Both yelled, now not only filled with fear but slight anger, Hidan responded with a rather frightening grin.

''That is enough Hidan.'' Konan commanded. ''Now I suggest you two start talking before Leader grants Hidans' request.''

''Can I just say something first.'' Anna spoke up, Pein nodded in acknowledgment. ''Okay...FAAAAAAEEEEEZEEEEL!'' Everyone was rather surprised by her sudden outburst, but became even more surprised when they heard loud bang, then sudden rushed footsteps coming down the stairs from behind.

''What-what's going on? Ann-'' Faezel interrupted herself as she took a look at the situation. ''Um...hi?'' She greeted rather confused, to their guests. They simply stared at her as a reply. ''Anna.'' She started rather calmly.

''Yeah.''

''You scream my name extremely loudly, make me fall out of my bed, nearly give me a heart attack and wake me up at two in the morning-ALL FOR A FREAKING COSPLAY PARTY!-AGAIN!'' Everybody flinched and was rather shocked (except for Hayley and Anna) at the rather loud and harsh ending.

''Is this chick bipolar or something, un?'' Deidara muttered.

''That was one time!'' Anna retorted.

''Well what about this time?''

''This is not a cosplay party-this is serious!''

Faezel stared around the room before folding her arms, raising an eyebrow and answering her outburst with an, ''Uh-huh.''

''ENOUGH!'' Pein ordered, growing rather tiresome of the banter. ''You-'' He started while pointing to Faezel. ''Tell me where are we.''

''Dude you cannot be serious.'' Faezel began but decided to answer, taking the pierced mans' serious look into account. ''Um...our house.'' She merely received harsh stares. ''In England.'' More stares. ''The UK. Europe. Earth. The freaking solar system.''

''I advise you girl-to stop joking.'' Itachi warned.

''Who's joking?''

''Seriously, Fae you don't wanna make them mad.'' Advised Hayley, who was now standing next to her long haired friend along with her now rather annoyed friend. Faezel gave her a rather puzzled look, urging her to tell her of their little discovery. She began to whisper, ''Okay we are probably in either some random reality show or a dream but from what we saw they're the _real _Akatsuki.''

''YEAH RIGHT!'' Exclaimed Fae. ''Like I'm meant to believe that _they're_ a bunch of criminals, with ninja powers none the less!''

Pein had now become fractious by the young girls taunts, ''Itachi maybe you should show this girl exactly what kind of skill we possess.'' On command Itachi then began doing a series of hand signs and directly aimed at the girls was a ball of fire, stopping only inches away from Faezels' face.

''Whoa...THAT WAS AWESOME!'' Was her response. This was one of those moments where if they were still in the anime, everyone would visibly sweat-drop.

''I thought you were meant to be the smart one.'' Exclaimed Hayley.

''Oh I am.'' She stated rather knowingly.

''Then why aren't you freakin' out.''

''It's two in the morning, for all I know this is a completely deranged delusion.''

''You three are beginning to test my patience, now I advise you comply with our threats or I will kill you on the spot.'' Pein threatened.

''No you won't.'' All the Akatsuki now narrowed their eyes at Faezel.

''They're a bunch of messed up criminals-I think they will!'' Anna elaborated.

''Oh come on. You guys know how these fanfics work.'' Both Faezels friends gave her completely perplexed looks. ''It's clear you guys have no idea where you are, and considering your strange abilities it is completely possible that you are from another world.''

Pein took a step forward. ''What do you mean another world?''

''Well I'm as sure as heck that no one here has strange powers like what you just showed me.''

''Even so why would we not kill you?''

''Well you wouldn't want to draw yourselves any attention now would you, so you need a place to stay so if you don't kill us you can stay.''

''Not much of a deal seeing as how we could just kill you then take the house.'' Sasori poited out.

''Right and I'm sure you're also going to _pay _the electricity _bill _and the water _bill _and go out and _buy _the food you're probably gonna run out of, cuz let's face it-who knows exactly how long you're gonna be stuck here...well?'' Faezel rebutted, putting emphasis on any word to do with spending money so as to hit the weak spot of a certain money-obsessed Akatsuki member.

''The girl has a point.'' Kakuzu spoke up. Faezel was now wearing a newly formed smirk, as to show her 'victory.'

''Like Kakuzu said, she does make a valid point, Leader?'' Konan waited for Peins' command. Said person looked over to the smart mouthed teen before answering.

''Very well, if we are in fact in another world, then the best thing we can do is not try to attract attention...so we will take you up on your offer BUT stay in line or we will not hesitate in killing you.''

''Deal.'' Anna agreed. After an extremely awkward silence soon followed after, Tobi decided to speak up.

''YAY! So we get to stay with nice girls!''

''Well...what should we do now?'' Kisame turned his head toward their leader, who appeared that was about to speak but was quickly cut off.

''Well seeing as how it's two in the morning we could all, oh, I don't know, GO TO BED!'' Faezel exclaimed causing everyone to flinch. Everyone was slightly taken aback. ''Seriously, they couldn't have done inter-dimensional travel any other time during the day.'' She murmured as she turned to go up the stairs.

''Wait where are they meant to sleep?'' Hayley asked.

Faezel sighed before spinning around to face their new house guests, she pointed towards Konan. ''You're staying with Hayley, there are four guest rooms upstairs.'' She pointed towards Pein. ''Seeing as how you are their leader, I'd guess you'd want your own room, as for the rest of you- figure it out and stay out of my room''

With that said she made her way up the stairs, a short silence followed after, with Hidan soon breaking it. ''What a B****!'' Everyone nodded in agreement before making their own way up the stairs.

* * *

**Well how'd you guys enjoy it? **

**Read & Review if you want another chapter! XD**


	2. No Intoductions Neede For Us

**Me: So...here I am. (._.')**

**Deidara: That's it, no stupidly random outbursts, no sobbing over the fact you didn't get any reviews, no torturing us publicly until you get to the story?**

**Me: Oh so you wanna be tortured? (*grins)**

**Deidara: W-wha-?**

**Me: I thought I'd give you guys a break today, that's why I didn't have much to say at the beginning, but if you really wanna take part who am I to argue?**

**(*Akatsuki glares at Deidara as they all dangle tied up over a tank of electric eels)**

**Sasori: Why doesn't Konan have to be exposed to this heartless torture?**

**Me: Cuz Konan's awesome, besides girls gotta stick together! (*high-fives Konan while Akatsuki sweatdrop)**

**Anyway I expect at least two reviews for this chap if you want me to continue, remember ghost readers I CAN SEE YOU! So REVIEW or like the Akatsuki you will be dangling over a large tank of electric eels!**

**Konan: (*sweatdrops) Um...to the story.**

* * *

**No Introductions Needed (For Us Anyway)**

The sun shone through the partly opened velvet, sky blue curtains, beaming down onto Faezel's face. Said girl slowly jerked awake, stretching-before rubbing her eyes. After doing her normal morning routine, taking a shower, brushing her teeth, brushing her hair etc, she proceeded to get dressed into a black tank top, a blue, oversized, loose fitting short sleeved shirt, hanging off of one shoulder with a large print of a rose and a pair of greyish capris. Tying her hair into a low ponytail, falling off one shoulder, she proceeded to make her walk down the hall.

''Hey! You guys awake?'' She called.

''Yeah we're in the living room.'' Hayley called back.

Making her way down the stairs, Faezel proceeded to continue the conversation. ''You know I had the weirdest dream last night whe-WHAT THE HECK!'' Her loud outburst, being triggered by the fact that a group of people adorned in black cloaks, patterned with red clouds were sitting in her living room, arms folded and staring at her.

On the two person sofa near the kitchen sat, a blonde who was although male had his hair in a ponytail, and bright red head sat next to him. On the sofa opposite sat a fairly beautiful woman, with bright blue hair and a piercing below her lip, while a man with various piercings covering his face and bright orange hair sat next to her. On the three person sofa sat a man with reddish eyes, and black hair in a low ponytail on the right end, a man with bandages covering his face and dark eyes on the left end and a half-man/half shark sitting in the middle. Standing beside the mummy was a tall man, with silver slicked back hair and no shirt and on the floor was someone with an odd orange swirly mask, with one eye whole and a half white/half black person surrounded by a giant venus flytrap. (A/N: Well this is a normal scene -_-'')

''Oh look other girl-chan's awake.'' Tobi practically squealed.

She continued to turn her head around to see Hayley standing nervously behind the white, faux leather sofa which was currently occupied by the art duo. Hayley adorned in a v-neck, black t-shirt with an image of L from Deathnote, along with a pair of faded blue jeans, her hair tied into short non-braided pigtails.

''Hayley, why are there bunch of cosplayers here?''

Said girls' jaw now hung open before proceeding to yell, ''You don't remember last night?''

Faezels eyes slightly widened, as she looked around at the guest before her eyes landed back onto her friend. ''That wasn't a dream?'' A bright blue, golden embroidered pillow smashed into her face. Quickly recovering, she whipped her head towards the direction in which the projectile was thrown. Her glare was then placed upon an irritated looking Anna standing beside the sofa occupied by Leader and Konan.

The tan girl was dressed in a pair of denim shorts, a white loose fitting top, with three quarter sleeves and a cropped, yellow knitted, no sleeve cardigan, while her hair hung in a ponytail. ''What's wrong with you!''

''Well sorry if I'm not a believer of inter-dimensional travel!'' Snapped Faezel. ''Besides it was two in the freakin morning, you really expect me to be completely awake!'' Both girls continued their little banter as Hayley and a slightly amused Akatsuki stared at them.

''HEY WILL YOU B***S SHUT UP!'' Hidan growled.

''YOU SHUT UP!'' They simultaneously shot back, urging Hidan to reach for his scythe.

''Enough.'' Pein's voice was calm yet demanding, instantly making them stop.

Faezel began rubbing her temples rather irritably. ''What's going on?''

''We did not exactly continue conversing about our current situation properly last night.'' Konan continued.

Hayley and Anna made their way over, to stand beside their friend, standing before. Faezel blinked.

''We shall start by introducing ourselves.'' Pein started.

''No need we already know you names.'' Anna blabbed unknowingly. All S-Ranked criminals reacted by narrowing their eyes at her, making her realise her mistake. Hayley proceeded by kicking her in the shin, before answering the unspoken question.

''We heard you call eachother by your names, while you were interrogating us last night.'' Faezel nodded in her friends direction acknowledging her quick thinking before proceeding to glare at her other friend for her slip up. Said friend was rubbing her shin and laughed quite awkwardly. Those of lesser intelligence in the Akatsuki seemed to have bought it, (A/N: And by lesser intelligence I mean Deidara, Hidan and Kisame. I'd say Tobi as well but as we all know he is actually an insane criminal mastermind and although he's acting as though he bought it, he knows better.) while the others remained wary.

''Well seeing as how I arrived _after_ the interrogation, I'd appreciate the update so um...you were saying.'' Feazel gestured towards Pein.

''I am Pein but you will address me as Leader if you value your life.'' Although he scared them out of their wits, Anna and Hayley were finding it hard not to glomp the male population of the criminal organisation.

''Hello, my name is Konan.'' She smiled genuinely at the fellow girls, making them smile in return.

''Deidara, un. Art is a bang!'' He grinned slightly at the trio of females, causing Anna to gaze dreamily at her animated crush.

''I'm Hidan, b***s!'' His voice portrayed a quite proud tone.

''Sasori. Art is eternal.'' This earned him a rather hateful glare from the blonde and an exasperated sigh from Leader.

''Kakuzu...Do you have a safe?''

''No... and even if we did, do you really expect us to tell you about it?'' Hayley lifted an eyebrow.

''Hey worth a shot.'' Faezel just shook her head at the bandage covered man's frankness, while her friends gave him a look which said, 'how much more blunt can you get.'

''I am Tobi. Girl-chans you can call me Tobi-sempai, you are younger than me right? Tobi's never been a sempai before! Now Tobi-sempai is like Deidara-sempa-''

''Will you SHUT UP, UN!''

''I am Kisame.'' He introduced after chuckling. Rather large teeth made themselves apparent as he grinned. ''And this...is Samehada.'' He pulled out the rather large sword, as the girls slowly moved back, swearing that they saw it move.

''I am Zetsu, it is a pleasure to meet you. **Not as much of a pleasure as it will be to eat you.'' **His eyes scanned each of the girls hungrily, as though he were deciding as to which he would chomp first. Again urging the trio to take a step back.

''Itachi.'' (Enough said (T_T ''))

''We are a feared criminal organisation of S-ranked criminals, known as the Akatsuki, which has struck terror upon all five elemental countries. You are to tell us who you are, everything you know of this world and if you possess any knowledge of why we are here.''

''Wow...I think that was the longest introduction I have ever heard in my entire life.'' Faezel, announced rather plainly. However when seeing Pein's up and coming glare, she quickly added, ''No offense intended Leader-sama.''

''Okay, proceed.'' Leader commanded.

''Like I told you last night I'm Anna and as Fae told you, you're in a country called England...which is on this planet.'' She started, finding it hard not to snicker at the little exchange which just happened. It seems all possible fear any of the girls held was now gone.

''I'm Hayley and like we said we've got no idea why you're here or how you got here.''

''I'm Faezel or just Fae. My two friends basically informed you of everything, I'm just hoping you remember our agreement from last night, because telling it to you again is only gonna increase the headache I've got.'' She eyed them warily while again, rubbing her temples, before Konan nodded.

''As agreed, we will not cause you any harm but step out of line and we will.'' The blue haired shinobi explained. ''Is there anyone else who lives here or is in charge of you?''

''No, the three of us just live here together, by ourselves.'' Anna answered.

''Exactly how old are you?'' Sasori pressed.

''17.'' Came Hayley's reply. Most of the Akatsuki's jaws dropped.

''You mean they're 17.'' Kisame pointed towards Anna and Fae.

''Yeah so is she, Hayley's the eldest of us.'' Fae stated. There was a brief silence, until Hidan decided to break it.

''But she's a f*** MIDGET, and her face looks like it belongs on a BABY!'' Both Fae and Anna turned to look at their friend, slightly worried. They could see her eye twitching.

''What did you say?'' She growled.

''That you're a shrimp, un.'' Deidara settled.

''GRAB HER!'' Anna bellowed, the two friends quickly jumped their friend as she was about to pounce on Hidan ready to claw at his face.

''Let me at them!'' Hayley screeched.

''Drag her upstairs.'' Fae ordered. Anna picked her up from behind, while dragging her up the stairs, all while Hayley continued thrashing and kicking. Fae turned to her not so polite 'guests' and proceeded yelling, ''WE DO NOT USE THE 'M' WORD WHEN TALKING TO HAYLEY!'' Most of the Akatsuki cringed at the rather loud tone, while the usual stoic faces, remained so.

''I'm not sure whether I should regard you girls as amusing or a trio of freaks.'' Kisame thought aloud, while rubbing his chin in a comedic way.

''Yeah...the freak comment coming from the guy who's a walking fishstick.'' Fae retorted with her arms folded across her chest, Hidan and Deidara took this as an opportunity to laugh hysterically, while Kisame's eye twitched.

''Dude, you just got told, un.'' Fae proceeded to roll her eyes but had barely enough time to blink as a kunai whizzed past her head, grazing her left cheek. She turned to look at Kisame to see him grinning madly, only to respond by laughing dryly, while taking out the kunai which was embedded into the wall behind her.

After spinning back around, she continued to speak, her voice dripping with an unusual sweetness, which you could sense malice behind. ''Kisame was it? Did you know that in some countries, shark is considered a delicacy?'' She then began to walk slowly towards him.

''You see I'm already quite a bit stressed and having ten S-ranked _criminals_ really doesn't help the matter.'' Now standing in front of the blue man, Fae lowered herself to make eye contact before grabbing his collar and holding up the kunai in his face. ''So try something like that again I will use this to gut you like a fish and make sure we'll be having Kisame casserole for dinner, _which I will then make your little friends eat._'' The last part was announced through gritted teeth and a much harsher tone, however she soon turned back to her sugar coated one after flashing a bright, innocent smile. ''Okay!''

The entire Akatsuki appeared speechless as a heavy silence fell only to be shattered by Anna with a slightly calmer looking Hayley following suit. ''Wow, they've only been here six hours and your already threatening someone.'' Kisame growled, as he lifted his hand for Samehada.

''Hn.'' Was Fae's reply. Tobi, then gasped as he covered his mouth (or the area where his mouth should be under his mask), while pointing wildly at the clearly irritated girl.

''Huh, Tobi doesn't understand, first Fae-chan is threatening like Leader, now she's talking like Itachi! *Gasp* Leader, Itachi –san what have you done! Tobi is so confused, how did-'' Tobi was not able to finish as Anna wacked him in the face with a pillow.

Tobi began to sniffle, ''That wasn't very nice Anna-chan *sniff*'' Even though, she knew on the inside, he was probably planning her death, Anna decided to play along, so gently patted Tobi's head.

''Oh I'm sorry, it's okay, Tobi is a good boy.'' Everyone looked upon her in horror.

''And just when I was about to say I like you, un.'' Anna now felt like crawling in a hole, having missed that 'golden opportunity.' (A/N: Notice how I have put quotes around that. T_T)

''Atleast she's better than that one.'' Hayley retorted, pointing over to Fae. ''Sheesh, she restricts me for going all violent, then I come downstairs to find her threatening people in a cheery voice.'' Fae gave her a dazzling smile as a result.

''Hayley, you should know by now, that's just who I am.'' Insert sweatdrop moment. Anna then came over and grabbed both her friends hands.

''If you guys will excuse us for just a minute...we need to, um...have a little meeting.'' Before anyone could object, Hayley and Fae had been dragged up the stairs and flung into one of the closets. Anna rapidly shut the door and switched on the dangling light.

''What are we gonna do!'' She proceeded to half scream/half whisper.

''What do you mean?'' Fae answered quite blankly.

''They're the Akatsuki. They. Could. Kill. Us.''

''Especially since sooner or later we're probably gonna go into fan-girl mode and glomp them.'' Hayley stated quite seriously, as Anna nodded.

''You know they're not real.'' Fae responded.

Both Anna and Hayley gasped, covering their mouths, before simultaneously saying, ''They look pretty real to me!'' Fae was about to answer back before realising, though it was physically impossible, that that statement was correct.

''Huh...for once I can't use that.''

''Besides you like Itachi!'' Hayley added.

''Yeah, I think he's cute but that doesn't mean I'm gonna hug-attack him!...I value my life.'' All three girls sighed. ''Okay, so far the deal's gonna keep us alive, we just have to avoid p***ing them off...well mostly leader, the rest of them we could probably get away with messing with. And we as sure as heck can't let them know they're fictional characters from a story...some people don't tend take that too well.'' The trio nodded to each other before exiting the closet.

''This is gonna be a long summer.'' Fae muttered.

**xxXMeanwhileXxx**

''So what do we do about them, un?''

''Tobi likes them!''

''No one cares, un!''

''We will stick with the deal, the bi-polar one presented. Which means you are to in no way harm them unless I deem otherwise, understood!'' Leader ordered. They all nodded, some more reluctant than others.

''Leader I don't think I'd be wrong in guessing you also found what Anna-san said before rather suspiscious.'' Itachi pointed out.

''Correct , deeming from her friends reactions, that was a slip up on her part.'' Leader said.

''Meaning they know more than they're letting on.'' Konan carried on.

''Your mission while we are here is to find out exactly what these girls know, as well as finding a way back. However do not do anything that would risk our current position. We are bizarrely fortunate enough to have simply been let stay here, so much without them fighting back, we do not want to push our luck. Understood!'' Leader continued.

''Hai!'' Was the simultaneous response, as the girls footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

* * *

**Okay! So REVIEW! If you want me to write another chapter and send me ideas cuz I've kinda got writers block! TT_TT**


	3. Akatsuki Make The Worst Passengers

**Okay so here is the third chapter!**

**I've decided to start writing chapters from the characters POVs, cuz then the reader gets inside their heads, which is usually highly more entertaining. xD**

**Akatsuki make the worst passengers**

**Fae's POV:~**

After hiding any and all Naruto related objects in the house we proceeded back down stairs, followed by making breakfast which consisted of pancakes and juice. this resulting in the Akatsuki fawning over the foreign pastry and complaining about; 'why the f*** they didn't have the d**n things in their world.'

xxXxx

Okay, so here we are, after breakfast, in my living room, surrounded by a bunch of dangerous S-Ranked criminals, doing absolutely nothing but staring...IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY! And telling from the various twitching eyes, I'm not the only one.

I decided to break the silence. ''You know we should probably go shopping.''

Anna and Hayley perked up at this. ''What for?'' My height sensitive, 4ft 8 friend asked. (I'm about 5 ft 6 and Anna's like 2 inches shorter.)

''Well we don't know how long these guys are gonna be here so they'll want a change of clothes sooner or later. Besides if we unexpectedly get any visitors, then its best we be prepared by dressing them up to look...normal.''

''That makes sense.'' Pein put in. ''However how will you be able to afford buying clothes for all of us, you are after all just young girls.''

''We don't need extra clothes, it's a waste of money.'' Why Kakuzu is fretting over _our_ money I don't know.

''Relax Kakuzu, Fae's an ex-hotel heiress, so she's actually kinda loaded.'' Anna voiced, causing all of the criminals to look over at me in surprise.

''_You _are a hotel heiress?'' Kisame asked in disbelief. I raised an eyebrow.

''So does that mean Fae-chan is some sort of princess?'' Tobi bounced excitedly.

''NO! And I'm an _EX_-hotel heiress.'' I hissed.

''NO F**** WAY!'' Guess who.

''Well that explains the unusually large house.'' Sasori concurred, his face still blank.

''I still say it's a waste of money and why are you an _ex_-hotel heiress, you'd have more money if you were still currently one.'' The miser argued causing me to roll your eyes.

''Can we finish this conversation on my life story some other time!''

''Dude if it makes you feel any better, we'll go to Greymarks where the clothes are cheap.'' Anna reassured. However, I gasped in horror. (A/N: Yes I made this shop up, so if for some unlikely coincidental reason this shop exists, this isn't accurate information and I'm not being held responsible. So HA! You can't sue me X) )

''No we won't! That company enforces child labour to save money!'' I pointed wildly at her, while Kakuzu nodded his head in what seemed like consent.

''I approve.'' Insert sweatdrop – seems I guessed right...sick b***rd.

''Let's just go the mall uptown and look at the other stores. Okay, so who's going?'' I restarted the conversation.

''I thought we were all going.'' Hayley put in.

''Yeah these guys could use some fresh air.'' Anna grinned. I merely sighed...yeah, taking a whole criminal organisation out shopping's not going to be difficult in the least. Note the sarcasm.

''To the cars!'' Anna cheered.

''What the heck's a car un?''

''A form of transport'' Hayley cleared. Everyone then got up, heading over to the door, until something clicked in my head.

''Hold it!'' They all turned towards me. ''We can't take them out looking like that! They look way too suspiscious, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi and Kakuzu for obvious reasons.''

Do I know they can use a henge to cover that up-of course. Do the Akatsuki need to know that-HECK NO!

Not unless I want to be chained to a chair and brutally interrogated for knowing about something that doesn't exist in this dimension.

''Fae-san does have a point.'' Konan agreed, turning to leader.

''Not a problem, we can merely use a genjutsu over ourselves to give the appearance of regular civilians.'' Itachi suggested with his uaual monotone voice.

''A what?'' I tilted my head to add to the illusion of ignorance, Anna and Hayley also followed my lead by dawning confused faces.

''A genjutsu is an illusion. So when we cast it upon ourselves it will give off a different appearance to everyone else.'' Sasori eyed me while saying this, with a look on his face that said: 'why-do-I-have-a-feeling-you-already-know-what-I'm-talking-about?' The three of us nodded in understanding, trying to not give anything away.

The Akatsuki then proceeded to do hand signs and with a poof of smoke they stood in regular clothing, mostly consisting of jeans and t-shirts, while Zetsu, Kisame, Kakuzu and Tobi also managed to make their faces less...unusual.

Zetsu now had fair skin, losing the half black/half white, with golden, but not so creepy eyes. Kisame's skin had now become tanned instead of blue, the blue hair still remained, while Kakuzu removed the mask and covered up the stitching. However, Tobi put on the guise of what appeared to be Obito. I narrowed my eyes at Madara, thankfully he didn't notice.

All in all, I'd say the Akatsuki pull off the civilian look quite well, Hidan even wore a shirt. We tried to give off looks of surprise, which was kind of difficult considering we've seen this already.

''Great can we go now.'' Anna eagerly began. Leader nodded and we all exited the house, to the garage.

Most of the Akatsuki stared in awe at the foreign vehicles.

''So these are-**what the heck are these?''**

''Cars. The beautiful reason we don't have to walk.'' Hayley answered cheerfully.

''So who's taking who?'' Anna asked.

''I'll take Konan, Leader, Itachi and Sasori.'' I answered all too quickly, making everyone look towards me.

''How come you get all the quiet ones?'' Hayley complained.

''Because if I get one of _them_, I'm probably gonna chuck 'em out of the car within the first five minutes.'' My two friends both pouted while my selected passengers nodded in understanding, and my avoided ones started cursing at me. I sighed.

''Fine Tobi, Kisame, Itachi and Sasori are with me. Konan, Deidara and Zetsu are going with Anna and Leader, Hidan and Kakuzu are with Hayley. Everyone happy, the irritancies have now been spread equally.'' Everyone seemed fairly content with the arrangements; I chucked the keys to the white Porsche to Hayley and the keys to the Silver Mercedes to Anna, then twirled the keys to the black BMW on my finger. With that we headed off.

**xxX~In The Car With Fae~Xxx**

My eye was furiously twitching and my hands gripped the wheel tighter, as Tobi stuck his head out of the window _again _to wave at some poor unsuspecting drivers. It was even more annoying considering Tobi was occupying the passenger seat right next to me. In the back, Kisame was seated near the right window, Itachi near the left and Sasori in the middle.

''Hey look everyone, Tobi's in a car~!'' Tobi continued to scream out the window, why he's announcing this to the world...I have no idea.

I could tell the rest of the Akatsuki was getting similarly aggravated. Now if I didn't know it was Madara underneath that stupid lollipop, I would find Tobi's child like behaviour fairly cute...but since I know-_curse you Madara!_

''Tobi, get your head back into the car like a good boy, or I will wined the window back up to cut it off.'' I threatened through gritted teeth.

Tobi gasped but immediately pulled his head back in and started flailing his arms, screaming: ''No Fae-san, Tobi is a good boy!'' Insert group sigh, as he wept into my shoulder. Because I'm not completely heartless, I decided to just play along and comfortingly pat him on the head.

We drove in relative silence for about a good two minutes, until Tobi spoke up. ''Waah~ Kisame-sempai's scaring Tobi.!''

''What is it now?'' I groaned as I looked over to the cowering Tobi.

''Make Kisame stop glaring Fae-chan~! It's really scary.'' I gazed into my rear view mirror, noticing two beady yellow eyes, peircing my back...If looks could kill.

''Any problem, Kisame-san?'' He paled a bit but began to mumble profanities under his breath. I turned to Itachi raising an eyebrow in a way to ask him what the matter was with his blue friend, however he merely shrugged his shoulders.

''If I were to guess, I'd say Kismae is still p***ed over this morning.'' Sasori commented.

''Hn.'' I think that meant Itachi agreed...

''This morning?'' I questioned.

''Doesn't Fae-chan remember...you threatened Kisame-sempai by saying you'll gutt him like a fish, then turn him into a cass-e-role?...Tobi was really scared.''

''Then you said you'd feed him to the rest of us.'' Itachi finished...so it speaks...

'' Which wasn't very appealing to us either.'' Kisame's glare was then turned onto Sasori.

''Oooh.'' I began in realisation. ''Dude you're still hung up on that?'' I saw him grumble, which kind of made feel guilty, as I'm actually not that mean...well I'm bitterly sarcastic but not mean. Hey can you blame me? They are a bunch of criminals, so I thought I'd probably have to turn it up a notch but to be fair a lot of them are just hopelessly messed up for reasons that aren't their faults. Hey, might as well show that I'm not a complete cow...

I sighed, before stopping at a red light and turning to face the irritated and currently disguised shark man. ''I'm sorry.'' All heads looked to me, mildly shocked.

''I guess I was kind of harsh, I was just a little stressed out, it's not every day a criminal organisation sets up camp in your _home_...I mean you didn't really expect me to take that lightly did you? But I guess I did sort of cross the line with the fish stick comment. I don't judge.''

''You guys are stuck here for a while so we might as well get along...so can we forget about it?'' I asked rather sincerely.

Kisame looked rather lost for words before answering: ''Um...I guess?'' I genuinely smiled at all of their rather confused faces, which kind of seemed to shock them further.

...They'll live.

I soon had trouble breathing as Tobi wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug, cheering about how I wasn't a 'bad girl' after all. ''Tobi!'' I gasped out. ''Can't...breathe...can't drive...like..this.''

''You really are a bipolar child aren't you?'' Itachi decided to add in.

After regaining the air back into my lungs, I turned back around, continuing to drive at the green light. ''Yeah, yeah, but, Kisame, you still shouldn't expect me to lay off the fish jokes...oh, and you aren't my only victim either. So Pinocchio and the Pink Eyed Weasel should watch their backs.'' They all gave me a slight glare but I could tell there was no real malice behind them, so I just chuckled.

...I seriously need to get my eyes checked. If I didn't know any better, from looking in my rear view mirror, I'd say that Kisame's cheeks were painted a curious shade of pink. I simply shrugged it off.

''TOBI GET YOUR HEAD BACK IN THE FREAKIN CAR!''

**xxX~In The Car With Anna-Anna's POV~Xxx**

So far, nothing completely bad has happened, but I couldn't help being slightly nervous sitting next to my animated crush-except he's not so animated anymore. Both Zetsu and Konan were seated in the back, after agreeing they'd rather not sit beside the blonde bomber, thus he ended up next to me. I'm not really complaining. ;P

''So everyone here uses this as a means of transport.'' Konan started.

''Not everyone, there are other ways of getting around. But cars are the most awesome!''

''Pft. It's not as awesome as my clay birds.''

''No one-**cares.**''

''Shut up, un! My art is amazing!''

''Yeah-**Yeah.**'' This causing Deidara to growl and aim a punch to Zetsu's face. (He missed - _-'') Seeing as how Deidara looked about ready to pounce, I held him back by his shoulder, then proceeded to playfully pinch his cheek.

''Sorry but no fighting in the car Dei-chan.'' He swatted my hand away, I grinned as I saw the smirks on Konan and Zetsu's faces.

''Die-chan?'' He spat out, looking slightly horrified.

''Yep it's my new nickname for you~'' I sang. My hand raised as a means to defend myself from his glare, I saw his eyes widen slightly as he looked to the ground.

''What's that, hm?'' He inquired while picking up the notebook with my name sprawled across it; from the floor. Deidara began flicking through it, seeing many drawings, until I snatched it back, remembering I had done a couple of Naruto doodles in there as well.

''Oh that! It's nothing, I just like to draw.'' Deidara perked up.

''So you're an artist, un?''

''I guess so...it's really just a hobby. Me, Hayley and Fae all have a thing for doodling.'' I heard Zetsu groan from behind me.

''I swear if you join in on Deidara and Sasori's stupid 'art is eternal or a fleeting' crap**-I'll eat you whole.''** I gave him an innocent look, eventhough I shivered slightly. Man, cannibals are scary!

''Zetsu!'' Konan said warningly, while the blonde growled at the plant man.

''Shut the f**k up, you overgrown weed, you could never understand the importance of our conversation. Art is a BANG!'' Deidara declared, before a devious smirk made its way across his face. ''And I'll prove it to you, un.'' Just then a small clay bird appeared in Deidara's hand.

Oh crap!

Konan' eyes widened and she lunged at him, causing them to fall into me and causing me to lose control of the wheel, making us wildly spin in circles and nearly crash into a tree. I recovered fairly quickly from my near death experience.

D**nit! That's the third one this month!...So I'm a little accident prone, so sue me.

''What the hell was that?!'' Although I was directing it specifically to the blonde pyro, I couldn't make it look like that. What am I supposed to say: _'it's okay Konan I know that clay sculpture in Deidara's hand was a deadly explosive and that's why you lunged at him. Oh and I know this because you guys are a bunch of fictional characters from a manga called Naruto.'_

I don't think so. I may be crazy but I'm not stupid...don't listen to what Hayley and Fae tell you!

''My apologies Anna-san but if I did not stop Deidara, this vehicle along with the rest of us would have exploded. This bird is a bomb.'' Konan explained, while bowing slightly.

I nodded dumbly and muttered a 'thanks' before turning my glare onto Deidara. ''Why would you blow up something we're inside of!'' I shrieked.

The blonde scowled, ''Because that's art, un.'' Deidara wasn't looking too cute right now.

''You could've killed us!'' I snapped, it seemed Zetsu was in agreement 'cuz he sunk his teeth right into Dei's shoulder making him yelp.

''That's for trying to kill us-**Blondie.**'' Konan exasperatedly sighed.

''Dude your insane, insaner than I am and that's saying something.''

''Is insaner a word?'' He questioned amused.

''It is now!'' I proudly declared, pumping my fist in the air.

Deidara merely grinned. ''I'm part of the Akatsuki, insane is a requirement.'' I finally see where Fae's migraine was coming from. After Konan reassured me that Deidara would be punished for nearly committing a suicide bombing, we continued driving.

**XxX~In The Car With Hayley-Hayley's POV~''Xxx**

Humming to myself, I drove while everyone was silent. I guess you could say I'm not in a terrible mood; I'm in a car with actual characters from one of my favourite mangas...not to mention they were pretty decent in looks. Yeah, I know-understatement. O-,O

''I'm so f***ing bored!'' Hidan yelled. My eye twitched, I hadn't forgotten the 'midget' incident from earlier.

''What do you want us to do about it?'' Kakuzu demanded, irritatedly.

''I don't know, entertain me!''

''Shut up your voice is giving me a head ache!''

''WHY YOU FU-''

''SILENCE!'' Leaders' voice rang from beside me. D**n he is scary. He turned to me, making a bead of sweat trickle down my face. ''Hayley-san?''

''Yes?'' I responded hesitantly.

''I have been wondering, how exactly does this contraption work, I have not sensed any chakra in this world since we have arrived, so what is causing and leading the movement of this vehicle.''

I gave a confused face, oh yeah something that would work like this would probably run on chakra in their world.

''Um, do you want the simple version or the extremely mechanical and confusing one, cuz you'd probably have to ask Fae for the second one. Even then I don't think she'd know.'' I shrugged, I really doubt she knows all the inner workings of a car.

''I will settle for your answer.'' He replied. Kakuzu seemed to look slightly interested as well, while Hidan looked basically bored.

''Basically the car runs on a liquid called petrol, which the car burns off to create electricity to make it move. I control the movement of the car by pushing this pedal and steering this wheel.'' I demonstrated by turning a corner. They both nodded.

''I'm surprised you can even f***ing reach the pedal.'' Hidan smirked at my annoyed expression.

''Will you f***ing shut up about my height!'' I screamed.

''Make me.'' He challenged.

''WHY YOU-[Insert inappropriate stream of curse words that are being drowned out by the sounds of car horns] MAN WO**E!'' I yelled, then breathing raggedly from the loud outburst. All three of them looked kind of shocked, well more like they looked like they just saw a T-rex jump out of the body of a purse puppy.

The silver haired sadist's mouth dropped and Kakuzu's shocked expression changed to an amused one. He chuckled, ''Looks like this kids' sailor mouth can give Hidans' a run for his money.''

''Hayley-san I don't believe that's language a girl your age should be using.'' Leader said quite sternly, now it was my turn for the jaw-drop.

''Bu-but...Hidan started it!'' I sputtered.

''Why you little bi-'' Leader's glare on the two of us, stopped him mid sentence.

''Sorry Pein-sama.'' We sounded like kids who just got caught fighting and promised to never do it again. Yeesh, what is he, my dad?!

I wonder if Fae and Anna are having as great a time as me...

''Curse you Fae for putting Hidan in my car...'' I mumbled.

**XxX~With Fae~Xxx**

I sneezed while dragging Tobi's head back through the window for the _sixth_ freakin time. Hmm, someone must be talking about me...


	4. Fights in the parking lot

**So here it is chapter 4. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**Oh and ghost readers, remember what I said...I can see you! Seriously I'm not kidding...would it kill you guys to review, the buttons just down there. TT_TT So mean...**

**Anyway onwards we go! X)**

**Fights in the parking lot**

**XxX~Anna's POV~Xxx**

After my near death experience with the blonde bomber, I pretty much floored it and got to the parking lot of the mall in no time. Exhale sigh of relief...

Me, Konan, Zetsu and Deidara all exited the silver Mercedes and leaned onto the shiny vehicle, as we waited for the rest of the psycho squad. I immediately spotted the white Porsche, coming at an insane speed towards us, coming to a halt right next to our own expensive transport.

Getting out, was an expressionless Leader, with a somewhat annoyed/scary aura, a fuming Hayley, a grumbling Hidan and an extremely p***ed off Kakuzu. I exchanged looks with the rest of my crew before staring at the approaching figures.

''Who puked in your cereal?'' I asked the three irritated ones.

''No one, but if you wanna know who bugged the hell outta me the entire ride here-it was that one.'' Hayley yelled, pointing wildly at the Jashinist. I was biting back laughter. Wow...he must've seriously p***ed her off, she's never _this_ mad.

''Dude what did you do?'' I asked the offender.

''Nothing! This b**ch can't take a f***ing joke.'' He screamed.

''Will you two shut up, isn't it bad enough that after your cursing battle, you nearly got us killed!'' Kakuzu snapped.

''What! Are you alright?'' Konan questioned, concerned.

''We are fine, Hidan attempted to sacrifice our driver who felt the need to jump him in means of revenge.'' Leader explained calmly, but his aura said otherwise, causing me and Deidara to shudder.

''Looks like we weren't the only ones who nearly died on the way here-**imagine what would happen if both of them were in our car.'' **

Leader's eyes narrowed, then turned to Konan, ''What is he referring to?''

''Deidara felt the need to demonstrate his artistic ability, nearly resulting in Anna-san crashing the vehicle.'' She explained. She, Zetsu, Leader and I directed a glare onto said blonde, who was whistling innocently and avoiding looking at us.

''He he.'' Deidara began laughing nervously.

''Hidan! Deidara!'' Pein started sternly, making the two flinch. ''Await punishment when we arrive back to the house.'' Both muttered a 'yes leader', before staring holes into the floor. We then noticed the approaching BMW, which had an overly excited, Obito look alike sticking his head out and waving at us from out the side window.

''Hayley-chan~! Anna-chan~! Tobi-sempai has arri-'' He wasn't able to finish, due to the fact he had fallen out of said window and fell face-first into the ground as the car pulled up next to us. Apart from Leader and Konan, who only had slight looks of surprise, all of our jaws went slack but Hidan and Deidara soon busted up, laughing. I wasn't sure whether to do the same or keep the horrified expression, so I picked the latter.

''Oh. My. Gosh...Tobi are you okay!'' Hayley fretted as we both ran to help him up, he sniffled in response. Out of the car came slightly worried Fae, a triumphant looking Kisame, a blank faced Sasori and a weary Itachi. (Well as weary as he'd let on) Fae proceeded jogging over to us and bent down in front of Tobi.

''Yo Tobi, you ok?'' Tobi began to sob into her shoulder, screaming how it 'hurts'. She patted him on the head.

''That fall seemed slightly forced. Was it necessary for one of you to push him?'' Leader questioned her criminal passengers.

Sasori, Itachi and Fae all turned to the blue haired, disguised shark-man. ''Dude, seriously?'' Fae started.

Kisame shrugged. ''You're the one who said if he kept sticking his head out the window, he'd fall out sooner or later. I just made it sooner.'' He grinned. Fae rolled her eyes, everyone else shook their heads, while Deidara gave him a high five.

''It was completely unnecessary.'' Itachi stated.

''We're not going to hear the end of this.'' Sighed Sasori, nodding to an upset Tobi clinging onto Fae's arm.

''Kisame-sempai's mean!'' He accused. Said man just shrugged. Hayley then suddenly decided to smack Fae's other arm.

''Ow! What was that for?''

''For putting HIM in my car.'' Hayley jabbed her thumb in Hidan's direction.

''Oh stop being so dramatic, I had to deal with this one.'' Fae shook the arm, Tobi was attached to.

''He tried to sacrifice me.'' Fae looked blankly at her fist, turning to Hidan afterwards.

''_Why?!_''

''Cuz she was acting like a b***.'' Fae glared.

''Deidara nearly blew us up.'' I chirped.

''Well that was rando- HE WHAT!'' Fae realised.

''Yeah I was feeling left out just now, but I'm fine cuz Konan-chan saved me~'' I pranced over to her and hugged her; in return she awkwardly patted my head. Fae nodded her head in thanks.

''I knew this was a bad idea.'' Fae face palmed. With that, we all made our way into the mall, I snickered at the Akatsuki's surprised faces (I seem to be seeing them alot) at how large the building was.

**Okay that was chapter 4...I know this is kinda short and it's now been 2 chapters and they still haven't entered the dang building...but I have writer's block! Besides I thought I'd at least give you something 'cuz it's gonna be a while my writer's block is present. =_= See how considerate I am. ;)**

**Now REVIEW or Deidara will sneak into your car and demonstrate just how much of a BANG art is...xD**


	5. Shopping Trips andCar Crashes!

**Chapter 5~ Thank you to all my gracious reviewers, followers and people who have added this story to their favourites! ^_^ **

**I also wanted to ask a little favour of you guys, if you're a fan and are good at drawing I'd appreciate it if you drew some fan art of my OCs. I'd love to use them as a cover image for this story! X) If you're willing to and want a simple description of them, PM me.**

**Now on with the story! xD**

**Shopping Trips and...Car Crashes?!**

**XxX~Hayley's POV~Xxx**

''So, split up or stay as a group?'' Anna asked.

''I say we split up, makes it easier to keep tabs on them.'' Fae jerked her thumb towards our _'friends.'_ ''Okay I'll cover groceries as well. Let's meet up at the cafe down here in about...an hour?'' We all nodded, that is before I remembered something.

''Wait! We're not going in the same groups as with the cars, right?''

''Why not?'' Anna voiced.

''Because I'm not going within five feet of _that_!'' I yelled pointing wildly at Hidan.

''What was that b**ch!'' Guess who.

''Hidan.'' Kakuzu warned.

''Well what did I f***ing do!'' Hidan screamed, waving his fist about angrily because I'm pretty sure Leader would kill him if he reached for his scythe in public.

''You tried to sacrifice her...most girls don't take that too well.'' Fae stated blandly, while the rest muttered in agreement. That didn't exactly stop me from glaring at him.

Leader rubbed the bridge of his nose, ''May I recommend we change the groups.''

''Gotcha, Sasori, Deidara and Leader go with Anna, Tobi, Zetsu and Konan are with Hayley and Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi and Kisame are with me. Any objections?'' Everyone looked pretty happy, that is until Tobi started to whine.

''Awww, but Tobi wanted to go with Fae-chan!'' He cried, wrapping his arms around her torso like a small child. ''Pleeeease!''

It was seriously funny how awkward she looked, of course Anna didn't miss a chance at teasing, ''Aww, I think Tobi took a liking to ya Fae.'' She grinned while poking Fazel's cheek, whose eye was twitching.

''Does that mean Tobi doesn't want to go with me?'' I wiped away a fake tear trying my best not to laugh as Tobi panicked, waving his arms crazily.

''No, no Tobi-sempai didn't mean that Hayley-chan, Hayley-chan's a good girl! Tobi just wanted to go with Fae-chan-''

''For the love of-will you just take him so he'll shut up already, yeah!'' Deidara all but screamed.

Fae groaned in response. ''Fine. Kisame you're with Hayley, Tobi you're with me.'' The Akatsuki snickered in amusement, while Tobi cheered. ''Oh and Deidara?''

''Hm.''

''Don't and I _mean_ DON'T blow anything up!'' He only scowled and muttered a 'whatever.'

**xxXxx**

After 45 minutes of blitzing through the stores to get Kisame, Zetsu and Konan some clothes and avoiding the various approaches of what seemed like fan girls and fan boys (Yep. This is what happens when you walk around a public area with three hot Akatsuki members) we arrived at the cafe.

''Ugh.'' Kisame groaned. ''I think that was the longest 45 minutes of my life.''

''And why-**the hell are we carrying all the bags.**'' Zetsu glared. I giggled while Konan let off an amused smile.

''Because me and Konan were the ones who picked everything out! You two need to pull your own weight as well.'' The two glared harder.

''It seems we're the first ones here.'' Konan pointed out as we all took a seat at a table.

''Well, they do have fifteen minutes left, let's just wait.'' They all nodded, insert awkward silence.

''So...'' Kisame started off. ''Looks like you and Hidan didn't start off pretty well.''

I snorted. ''I think that's rather an understatement.'' Konan commented.

''No kidding. The guy's an a**.'' I folded my arms. ''He tried to f**king sacrifice me, going on and on about some dude named jashin.'' Of course I know who that is but Fae said not to give anything away and that girl is damn scary!

''Jashin is Hidan's god. **And apparently the f***ing reason that idiot's immortal...At least we know who to eat.**'' Zetsu explained.

''Immortal?''

''Yep. As in can't die, which means he'll be able to argue and irritate you until _you_ die.'' Kisame grinned.

I glared. ''Well can't be as bad as what Fae can put you through.'' I shot back as a creepy smile spread across my face.

''Actually she's not that bad.'' He mumbled, I raised an eyebrow along with the colourful cannibal and origami angel. Just what did Fae do, hmmm...Insert devious smile.

Speaking of Fae...that was when she arrived, tugging onto...Tobi's ear in her left hand and Hidan's in her right, along with a very amused Kakuzu and bored looking Itachi in toe carrying their bags. ...Now I've seen everything.

''Ow, ow, ow, let go you b***h!''

''Fae chaaaan...that huuuurts!'' Fae released them when she got to our table.

''So...what did they do?'' I smiled evilly as Fae glared.

''Tobi became rather excited when he saw a candy store.'' Itachi explained...even though that didn't really count as an explanation.

''And?'' Konan asked, expecting him to continue.

''Basically we finished shopping early, for a rich chick, the girl actually knows how to bargain.'' Fae perked up for a second to beam a proud smile. ''Anyway Tobi caught sight of a candy store and after begging the girl to buy some, she let him go-''

''The girl'- is not my name.'' Fae growled.

''-anyway, long story short, Tobi got excited, kept hounding us to buy some as well, Hidan got p***ed, tried to beat the crap out of him, caused a commotion so _Faezel_ grabbed them by the ears and dragged them out.'' It went quiet until me and Kisame started laughing uncontrollably.

''I told you not to let that bouncing idiot waste money on crap.''

''I'd tell you to shut up but unfortunately you're right. This is what I get for being nice.'' Fae muttered the last part.

''I apologise for their behaviour Fae-san.'' Konan bowed.

''It's cool. Konan you really gotta stop apologising for them, besides...I expected this.'' She turned to glare at me.

''What did I do?'' I raised up my hands in defense.

''Well you and the overly enthusiastic one were the ones who suggest we all go-**Great outcome, huh?''** Zetsu chuckled while I pouted.

''Hey at least you know what I went through with the zombie.'' Fae groaned at my comment and began rubbing her temple, as Hidan scowled at his new nickname that is until Anna, Leader, Sasori and Deidara came running towards us.

''Okay we need to go. NOW!'' Anna all but yelled, trying to regain her breath.

''Oh man. What did you do?'' Fae started worriedly.

''Not her, him.'' Sasori nodded towards Deidara, who Leader was glaring down.

''THERE THEY ARE!'' We looked to where the voice came from, only to see three security guards at the entrance to the cafe!

''Now would be a good time to run.'' Fae stated, so basically we sped halfway through the mall, trying not to get caught by the _very _p***ed off looking security. When we finally managed to lose them, that's when we decided it was a good idea to interrogate the reason they were chasing us, aka Deidara.

''Now, where was I...oh yeah.'' Fae grabbed the blonde bomber by the collar. ''_What did you do?_''

''Nothing, un! Now, let go before I blow you to pieces!'' He threw her hands off but this was followed by a slap to the head by Anna.

''What do you mean nothing?!''

''Does _anyone _want to fill me in?!'' Fae yelled, obviously frustrated.

''You will do better by remaining calm.'' Pain advised, Fae's eye twitched but took a calming breath in and released. ''Alright, after buying all the items necessary we had come across an art store.'' That already explains so much. ''Anna had said she was in need of a new sketch pad, while in the shop Deidara and Sasori had engaged into one of their many arguments.'' At this point we all eye rolled.

''This had caused quite a commotion, resulting in the store manager demanding we leave. _Deidara,_'' Leaders voice was practically dripping with poison, causing shivers to run down most of our spines. ''Had not taken the man's nagging too well so while we weren't looking he had planted a small bomb behind some items on the shelf behind us, while leaving he detonated it, causing a, thankfully, minor explosion but the manager did call after us. However I do not believe we erased suspicion on ourselves by fleeing immediately.'' He turned to Anna.

''I panicked!'' She defended herself, while the pyromaniac snickered.

''Neither did your ridiculous catch phrase.''

''It's not ridiculous, art _is_ a BANG!'' I think the only thought running through our brains at this point were 'you idiot.'

''Quiet brat.'' Sasori also proceeded whacking him upside the head.

''What do we do now?'' Itachi asked while Fae was currently bashing her head against a wall, repeatedly. After rubbing her sore forehead she faced me, putting her hands on my shoulders. Oh no.

''Hayley we're gonna have to use...the face.''

''No, no, no, no, no!'' I continuously repeated, shaking her off.

''Aww come on! It's the only thing that can actually help us.'' Anna pleaded.

''No! I have pride you know.'' All the while we were arguing, the Akatsuki looked on confused.

''Oh Tobi wants to know! Tobi wants to know! What's the face?!''

''I am also rather curious.'' Leader mumbled as Konan nodded.

''Right now, it's the only way we don't get arrested on suspicion of being involved in a terrorist bombing!'' Fae...well, yelled more than explained.

''Gotcha.'' We turned around facing a man in his mid thirties, with large brown eyes and dark hair to match, in the standard security uniform, otherwise known as Officer Turner. Yeah we come here a lot, so we know the guy.

''Fae? Anna? Hayley?'' He gasped before sighing sadly. ''It's a sad day when nice girls like you turn to a life of crime.'' Did I mention he can get a tad bit dramatic?

''What are you talking about?'' Fae drawled probably buying some time to think up a story.

''How is it that nice girls like you are part of this explosion that happened just a little while ago?'' He looked over our shoulders staring blankly at our friends until it looked like something clicked. ''Ah, the description! Blonde, ponytail, redhead, piercings. You're the accomplices!''

''Well you see officer...'' Fae started. ''Our friends here are from...Japan. Yes, Japan! And you know how Japan can make some seriously out there stuff?'' Turner nodded. ''Well, let's just say a little souvenir from home had a few complications.''

''That was weak.'' Anna leaned in and whispered, resulting in Fae elbowing her in the ribs. Though I have to admit, not her best lie.

''Well that makes sense.'' Turner responded. We all deadpanned, hey maybe I won't have to use the face. ''But I'm still gonna have to take you in for the report.'' Maybe not.

''Hayley.'' Anna said frantically. Okay time to do the face... So putting on the most adorable, puppy dog face I could muster, I turned to him.

''We won't really have to do that will we? I mean I promise we'll keep them out of trouble, we can go right? Please.'' I stuck out my bottom lip t add to the effect.

''Well-I mean-I can't...Oh fine.'' He sighed, defeated. ''You're free to go.'' He hung his head before walking away, the Akatsuki looked at me stunned.

''What the hell just happened?'' Hidan decided to ask.

''Never underestimate the face.'' Fae declared before both she and Anna started laughing out loud.

''Shut up! I'm the oldest out of us but then I have this cute little face! It's not fair.'' I folded my arms.

''Oh get over it.'' Anna nudged me, before we lead the still amazed criminals back to the cars.

**xxXxx**

We all parked our extremely awesome cars in the drive through, outside of the garage, heading in with the shopping.

''Come on!''

''No.''

''Come on!''

''No.''

''Come on b***h!''

''For the last freaking time Hidan, NO!''

''What's his problem now?'' Kakuzu groaned.

''The psycho wants to drive the car, so for the safety of every human being within 30 miles of here, I said no.'' Faezel explained.

''Hidan, you will do as Fae said. You and Deidara still have yet to be punished.'' Leader finalised before he along with everyone else headed into the living room. Me and Kakuzu followed, that is until we saw Hidan sneak out the back door, so being the nosy person I am I tagged along, and apparently so did Kakuzu.

''What are you doing?'' Kauzu drawled as we came to the front of the house seeing Hidan getting into one of the cars. Wait, how did he get the keys?!

''Driving you f**king miser.''

''Fae's gonna kill you. '' I tried to reason but he had started the engine anyway.

''10 bucks says he crashes the second he gets out of the drive through.'' I betted.

''50 says he doesn't even get that far.''

CRASH! What do you know, Kakuzu was right...aww I just lost 50 bucks. Although that's not what I should be worried about right now.

''HIDAN!'' Fae's voice echoed, me and Kakuzu decided we should run away from the scene of the crime. I don't care if he is immortal; the zombie is _so_ dead...


	6. Don't mess with Fae Or Giant Pandas?

**Okay so chapter 6 is now up! ^^ Sorry if the last one wasn't what you expected, I never really thought about the whole shopping trip thing, more about what happens after, so I was having some real writers block with that, but I think it really highlighted Hayley's insecurities with her young appearance. Yep, every messed up, hilarity ensuing, Akatsuki enters our world story needs at least an ounce of deepness...XD Don't worry, this is more comedy than it is deep, if anything serious ever happens it won't be for long. XD **

**Anyway I hope to get more reviews this time, c'mon ghost readers have a heart. TT_TT **

**You too followers and favouriters! (yes, I am aware this is not a word). But thanks for your support anyway. Big shout out to those who reviewed! And thanks to xxFanOfDeathxx for the idea for the last chapter! ;)**

**On with the chappie! **

**Don't mess with Fae! Or...Giant Pandas?**

**Fae's POV:**

How Hidan managed to _crash_ one of my cars, within 24 hours of being here, I have no idea. That jerk! Although I think Anna's taking it way harder than I am, seeing as how it was the Mercedes she loved so much...

''Rochelle!'' She cried, all of the Akatsuki plus Hayley and me watched as she hunched over the wrecked vehicle.

''Rochelle?'' Deidara inquired, while the rest of us gave her weird stares.

''So I named it, sue me.'' She snapped, still crying over her beloved. Hayley wrapped an arm around her, patting her head comfortingly.

''It's okay Anna-chan.'' Tobi wrapped his arms around her as a form of consoling her.

''Yeah, Fae can always buy a new one.'' Hayley added.

''What!'' I screamed. ''You know, I'm not just made out of money.'' Kakuzu nodded his head in agreement with me, glad to know the miser's on my side.

''Sheesh, I can't see what the big deal is.'' Hidan mumbled. My eye twitched (that seems to be happening a lot these past few hours) as we all snapped our heads in his direction.

''Idiot.'' Kakuzu muttered, while Kisame, Itachi, Sasori and Zetsu nodded in concord.

''Hidan! Deidara! Report back to the house.'' Leader roared.

''What did I do?'' Deidara yelled.

''This incident reminded me, you two are yet to be punished from the other occurrences.'' Leader calmly walked back into the house, with an equally stoic Konan following.

''You two are tooaast~'' Hayley sang, while she grinned from ear to ear-most likely at Hidan's misery...Somehow I think she's secretly beginning to become a sadist.

**xxXxx**

''After the various things you two have pulled today, Leader feels you two are in need of discipline.'' Konan stated. You could tell this was pretty serious from the way everyone had suddenly shut up, Pein's hard ringed eyes were sending shivers down my spine, from the looks on Anna and Hayley, I'm guessing I'm not the only one.

''Unfortunately, there is not much I can really do, without catching attention, so I will settle for you two to remain in a genjutsu from Itachi's Sharigan.'' My eyes actually widened in slight fear for them, wasn't that kind of harsh to do that to your comrades.

''WHAT!?'' The two offenders screeched.

''Damn you Itachi!'' Deidara waved his fist threateningly at him.

''How is it Itachi's fault?'' Kisame asked.

''Hn.'' I think that translates as 'yeah'. I don't know...stupid Uchiha language.

''This sucks.'' Hidan grumbled with a clear frown on his face.

I sighed, if the anime is anything to go by, then Itachi's sharingan is extremely frightening, I hate to say it but I don't think they really deserve that...besides it wouldn't be as satisfying as my own revenge. Yeah, I'm not saving them just because I have a conscience you know.

''Um...Leader-sama, if you don't mind, could I be the one to decide their punishments?'' I asked rather nervously, all heads turned to my direction. Hidan and Deidara looked to me with new found hope in their eyes, while the others seemed sceptical.

''Why would that be?'' He inquired. I made contact with his rippling eyes, trying to suppress a gulp and keep a straight expression. I crossed my arms over my chest, casually.

''Well this is technically my house and they did do more to annoy the heck out of me, so I thought it'd be more satisfying.''

''It does seem appropriate. **No way. Hopefully the genjutsu will just kill 'em and we'll be able to have a little snack.**'' Zetsu grinned, in a quite creepy manner.

''Shut the f*** up!'' Hidan snapped.

''Leader, what do you think?'' Konan turned her head towards him. Pein studied me with his piercing eyes for what felt like forever before responding.

''Very well.'' With that he got up and left for his room, with Konan in tow.

''WOHOO!'' The blonde and silver haired jerks cheered.

''I don't know why you guys are so happy, you should've just taken the first option.'' Hayley grinned at their up and coming doom.

''You really should've taken Leader's punishment.'' Anna snorted.

''Oh. And why would that be?'' Sasori questioned.

''Cuz its Fae, this girl lives for other people's suffering.'' Anna stated, jeking her thumb in my direction, along with everyone's heads.

''Hey, I resent that.'' Though a grin was present on my face. ''But you two could always apologise and maybe, I might go easy on you.''

''HA! Bring it on b***!'' Hidan grew a smug grin.

''So what exactly is our _punishment_?'' Deidara asked, his voice becoming condescending.

I smirked a little, ''I'll think of something.''

**xxXxx**

By now, everyone had settled in to the living room except for Leader and Konan, who remained upstairs, while the rest of us watched Amazing World of Gumball. Although it did take some time to convince the Akatsuki that the T.V. wasn't a weapon. Sheesh, they have colour films and wireless head sets and yet the T.V. is so confusing to them...Putting that aside, I've thought about it, punishment time! But I'm going to need a little info.

''Hey. You okay?'' Kisame asked, narrowing his eyes.

''Yeah. Why?''

''You're grinning like a psychopath.'' Sasori stated rather boredly.

''Oh, am I?'' The grin was probably still present on my face.

''Hey Deidara.'' He looked in my direction. ''Anna tells me you like to play with clay?'' Deidara looked as though, he nearly choked on his own spit, whilst Anna sent me a look, clearly asking 'what-are-you-up-to?'

''I don't _play_ with it, un!'' He sneered. ''I make art. Art is a ba-''

''We get it already!'' Kakuzu snapped, tentacles poised to choke him.

''If you work so hard on making the stuff, then why do you blow it up?'' I inquired.

''Because art is fleeting!'' He declared all too proudly.

''No brat, art is eternal, beauty is supposed to preserved and everlasting.'' Sasori put in. Everyone groaned at the oncoming argument, minus Itachi who we all know is much too cool to show emotion.

''So basically, say if Tobi were to randomly destroy something, you'd consider it art?'' I questioned, genuinely curious...I actually want to know how this lunatics' works. Yep, this is the after effect of being a psychology student.

''Oooh, then Tobi could be an artist like senpai!'' Tobi cheered.

''In your dreams, yeah.'' Deidara scoffed. ''This idiot knows nothing about art, it would be an insult, un!''

''Deidara-sempai's so mean!'' Tobi wailed, while crying into my stomach. Why does he always latch onto me?

''It's okay Tobi, Deidara's just a heartless psycho.'' Anna comforted while snickering at me trying to pry Tobi off of me, not the least bit surprised by my glare.

''HEY!'' Said blonde cried.

''**You're a criminal idiot,** does that honestly offend you?'' Zetsu asked, looking rather bored.

''Why the sudden interest?'' Itachi inquired, sharingan eyes boring in to me, everyone turned to him in response of actually hearing him talk in the last hour.

''Oh, no reason.'' I avoided the question, not wanting to ruin Deidara's surprise, he he. Seemingly satisfied with my answer, the rest turned back to the odd cartoon. Now, to put the plan in action. ''Anyway, any of you guys want anything to eat?''

Everyone mumbled a response, which sounded like a yes; apparently they were far too engrossed with the blue cat to really give an actual answer. Sigh. ''Okay. Come on Sasori!'' I grabbed his arm, dragging him to the kitchen. He didn't put up much of a fight, but from the glare he's probably gonna want some words later.

**xxXxx **

''Okay! This show is just stupid. What cat is blue?'' Kisame's voice rang from the other room, where an awkward silence followed.

''Did he really just ask that?'' I heard Hayley's voice from the living room. As their playful banter continued in the background I turned to Sasori, who had narrowed his eyes at me.

''I take it, you didn't ask me to come here just to help you with the food.'' He stated with folded arms.

''Bingo.'' I grinned. Scurrying over to the kitchen door, I peeked through it to see if the rest were still caught in their argument...they were. ''Okay, so how would you like to help me with Deidara's punishment?'' My voice sounding almost eager.

He raised an eyebrow. ''Why?''

''Cuz...it'd be fun.'' He continued to stare probably waiting for me to make the deal more appealing, yeesh you'd think being a criminal and all, he'd jump at the chance at torturing his enemy in artistic views. ''And I'd probably get Deidara to actually listen to your view on art without shouting 'art is a bang,' five seconds in...probably. That and you'd probably get a kick out of it.'' Adding that as an afterthought, I beamed. He watched me blankly for a couple of seconds, before shrugging his shoulders and mumbling a 'sure.'

''Okay so here's how it works-'' After reciting my ingenious plan, I saw a hint of a smirk on his face. ''So what do you think?''

''You're certainly a strange girl, but would make a rather interesting puppet.'' Okaaay...

''Should I be flattered or scared?'' I leaned away a little. He merely shrugged in response. Grabbing a bowl, pouring some crisps into it and shoving it into Sasori's hands, I placed some raw meat onto a plate, and entered into the living room, Sasori following after.

''You guys took your time.'' Hayley had a rather mischievous gleam in her eyes; I'll ignore that for now. I passed the plate over to Zetsu, who grinned.

''Thanks.'' He offered, as Dediara and Hidan snatched the bowl from the puppet's hands. He he...show time!

I walked over to Anna, casually sitting next to her, before whispering a request in her ear, she gave me a 'WTF?!' face, which I kind of expected but after some silent pleading, she just shook her head and turned to our resident blonde bomber.

''Hey, Deidara.'' She started.

''What?'' He had a hand full of popcorn poised to his mouth.

''You know that bird you made in the car, could you make it again?'' She requested. From the looks the Akatsuki were giving her, I'm pretty sure they thought she must've lost her mind. ''What! It was pretty cool looking, I want to see it again!''

Deidara grinned a little before creating a clay bird. ''What do you think of that, yeah?'' He asked rhetorically clearly prideful of his creation.

''Hm, nice, you probably wouldn't be able to make another one though.'' I egged on purposefully, inwardly smirking at his offended face. The pyromaniac then proceeded to make several clay birds, wow...I actually didn't expect him to make this many in one go, I was completely prepared to tease him into making the rest, oh well-makes it easier for me. ''Impressive.''

''Oh this is nothing.'' A creepy grin had then formed on his face, as he lifted two fingers...CRAP! However, I didn't need to worry for too long as Anna and Hidan practically jumped.

''Don't f***ing try it!'' Hidan growled.

''What the hell's the matter with you, are you suicidal or just stupid?!'' Anna yelled.

''Both.'' Kisame answered.

I hastily walked over to Kakuzu and whispered in his ear, he looked at me for a second before gruffly asking, ''What's in it for m-'' Before he finished I fished out a £10 note and waved it in front of him. After snatching it he mumbled a 'fine' and shot out his tentacles to wrap around Deidara and hold down his arms.

''Excuse me, Fae-san but I don't believe that was necessary.'' Itachi put in.

''Actually this is part of Deidara's punishment.''

''It begins.'' Hayley said in a rather, low, ominous voice, probably for her own humour.

''This is my punishment?'' Deidara started, disbelievingly. ''I'm so scared.'' Alright, sarcasm noted, but a smirk soon made its way to my face.

''Actually no, this is to stop you running away from your punishment. Sasori, Kakuzu, Tobi, kitchen.'' The first two nodded, making their way in, while dragging a clearly irritated ad confused blonde with them.

''What do you need me for Fae-chan?'' Came the swirly faced man's innocent question, everyone else's faces seemed to be asking the same. I merely patted his head, shooing him into the kitchen and picking up Deidara's forgotten artwork.

''Fae.'' Came Hayley's voice, warningly. ''Don't kill him.''

''Yeah, otherwise living with the rest of these guys will be really awkward.'' Anna chimed in.

''Not really.'' Hidan contradicted, seemingly uncaring.

''No worries.'' I waved them off, before heading into the kitchen, aware of the four suspicious sets of eyes following me.

**xxXxx**

Currently Deidara was dangling upside down in the air, glaring down at me, I smiled mockingly back.

''GET ON WITH IT, YEAH!'' Deidara prodded.

''Yeah, yeah.'' I responded dismissively, which only seemed to make him angrier. ''Okay so this is how it works: Sasori is going to give you a lecture on why art is eternal for the next hour and you can't interrupt him-''

The blonde bomber snorted. ''Like that's gonna happen.''

''You didn't let me finish.'' I smiled wryly. ''Everytime you give your input, Tobi gets to play with your little artwork.'' I gestured to all of his sculptures on the counter top, behind Tobi.

''What!'' Deidara cried.

''Oh really Fae-chan~ Deidara-sempai never lets me play with his clay.'' Tobi clapped gleefully.

''You wouldn't dare.'' He threatened.

''Oh wouldn't I? But you could always swallow your pride and apologise and admit that even Tobi has more of a brain than you.'' I crossed my eyes and threw my own glare.

''Like hell I will, un!''

''Okay Sasori, all yours.'' I grinned and patted his shoulder.

''Listen up brat, art is eternal-''

''No it's a freaking bang!''

''Tobi. '' I called, said person up the clay and began moulding it into tearing and re-moulding it.

''Tobi you better drop it, un!'' the blonde barked over to the human lollipop.

''Keep quiet and he'll stop.'' Grudgingly he pursed his lips. ''Sasori continue.''

''As I was saying-'' The red headed puppet was once again cut off, yet this time by the unnoticed mummy.

''Hold it. I have to stay here with them for the whole hour while they yammer on about crap?'' I nodded and pulled out another £10 note before he could continue complaining. He again snatched it but nodded.

''Okay have fun.'' I said while going back into the living room.

**xxXxx**

I landed into the seat next to Kisame. ''So...how's the punishment going?'' the blue man started.

''Well.'' I answered as everyone stared in my general direction.

''The how come we can't hear anything, screaming usually comes by now... you didn't kill him did you!?'' Anna gasped, exaggeratingly. I merely rolled my eyes.

''No the idiot's still alive.''

''Ha, I knew you were just talk b****!'' Hidan insulted. Right after that came a 'no it's explosive, damn you!' and a 'NOOOOOO!' from the other room.

As they all looked at the kitchen door, slightly wide eyed, Hayley popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth and said, ''Yep. That sounds about right.''

**xxXxx**

After about twenty minutes, we got used to the sound of Deidara's various curses and rants, so went back to the many mindless cartoons playing that night. It wasn't long after, that Konan and Leader came to the living room.

''What is going on down here?'' Leader demanded rather aggravated. Kona also raised an eyebrow in question.

''Not much, just the continuous torture of Deidara in the kitchen.'' They both seemed rather surprised by my answer but just gave a nod of...approval? They then made their way over to the other sofa.

Not a minute later, a very distinct and loud, ''Fine. I'm f***ing sorry!'' rang throughout the house.

Not long after, three shinobi-consisting of Deidara, Kakuzu and Sasori marched back into the room, well three of them did, Deidara just dangled. I strode over to him. ''What was that?'' The blonde began muttering profanities under his breath until Sasori hit him over the head.

''Fine! I'm sorry for nearly blowing up Anna in the car and nearly getting us arrested.'' He scowled, though the rest of the Akatsuki seemed either thoroughly amused or surprised. Anna and Hayley on the other hand looked a cross between sympathetic and trying desperately not to laugh.

''Well seeing as Anna, Konan and Zetsu are the ones you nearly killed...guys?'' I looked over to them with a raised eyebrow, while Deidara looked kind of hopeful.

''I think he's suffered enough.'' Anna responded, slightly shrugging her shoulders but smiling.

''I agree.'' Konan added.

''**You sure about that, I say you keep the torture going.** *sigh* you might as well let him go.''

I looked over to Kakuzu. ''You can drop him now.'' Which was exactly what he did, making Deidara land on the floor with an 'oof.'

''What the hell! You could've just put me down!''

''Why couldn't you drop him harder?'' Anna mumbled, not so discreetly; earning a fierce look from the pyro.

''You f***ing sissy! YOU CAVED!'' Hidan yelled.

''Shut up, yeah! If it wasn't for that idiot Tobi I wouldn't have!''

''Where is Tobi?'' Itachi spoke...wow, two sentences in the last two hours, I can see improvement.

''Yeah. Hey Tobi, what are you doing!'' Hayley called.

''Sorry, Tobi was playing!'' He bounced into the room; arms full of practically mangled clay. A look of absolute revulsion embedded itself into Deidara's face, making me laugh, rather loudly.

''Wow *laugh* it must *laugh* have gone *laugh* better than I thought.'' With that sentence I fell to the ground clutching my side, from the pain caused by m intense laughter. Although, this was nothing new to my friends, (seeing as how they actually joined me) the Akatsuki looked as though they thought we were mental...well I'm not gonna argue that I'm not, but I guess I seemed pretty OOC.

Regaining his senses, Deidara leaped at Tobi trying to choke him, only to be held back by Sasori while Tobi took refuge behind me, dropping his little master pieces. Rushing over to his destroyed sculptures, he scooped it up looking completely livid. Snapping a finger over at me, he exclaimed, ''This is your fault, un! You sick lunatic.'' Should I be offended? I was actually too entertained to really care.

''Yeah. She's the lunatic.'' Kakuzu spoke.

''Hey Leader.'' Called Kisame. Said person looked over in acknowledgment. ''When we get back, you mind if we keep her.'' He grinned, gesturing to me.

''Hey! I'm not a pet!''

''No. Like I said before you would make a rather interesting puppet.'' Sasori expressed. This again caused me to back away.

''By the way, when are you guys leaving?'' Hayley decided to break away from her laughter.

''That was actually what me and Leader were discussing upstairs.'' I saw a look of disappointment flash over Anna's face...she ships PeinxKonan if you were wondering.

''We have acknowledged that this is in no way a genjutsu and after a few failed attempts with various jutsu we have conclude that we may be stuck here for a while.'' He announced.

''Exactly how long is a while?'' I queried.

''A few weeks.''

''W-weeks?''

''Maybe months.''

''MONTHS!'' Everyone simultaneously cried, well apart from Sasori and Itachi. I think I'm gonna cry...

''W-well how are you gonna get back?'' Anna inquired.

''With Itachi's assistance, I will work on it.'' Leader answered.

''SO WE'RE STUCK HERE WITH THEM?!'' Hidan exclaimed.

''I think that's our line.'' Hayley scoffed.

''Nobody asked you b***!''

''Sorry could you speak louder, I DON'T THINK THEY HEARD YOU IN AUSTRALIA!''

''Where the hell's that?'' Our resident second ranked sailor mouth facepalmed.

''Excuse me Fae-san?'' I looked over to the origami angel.

''Hm?''

''There seems to be a large panda at this rooms door.'' She pointed over to what was a giant panda. I think everyone's minds went blank here.

''Yeah, I don't think panda's wear shoes.'' As Hayley said, this panda was wearing a pair of seriously awesome trainers, which I recognised as...

''Bro, what the hell are you wearing?'' Hayley exclaimed. The removed panda head revealed a fairly handsome man of 25 with dark brown hair and the same ocean blue eyes as Hayley.

''Yo!'' He grinned until he took a good look around. ''Um...cosplay party?'' He looked to me; I pinched the bridge of my nose, shaking my head.

''Dude...what are you wearing?'' Anna asked rather shocked...honestly she should be used to this by now.

''Okay, so you're either hiding from your dad or avoiding a now ex-girlfriend...which one is it?'' I questioned exasperatedly.

''Both.'' Was his short response.

''So you're here, why?''

''I always come here remember; good thing too dad started asking about the hospital I work in.''

''Dude you're gonna have to tell dad you dropped out of med school sooner or later.''

''Oh dear sister, what have I done to make you wish an early death upon me?'' he questioned fake-teary eyed, while Hayley rolled her eyes. The Akatsuki seemed rather speechless at this point. ''Hey can I crash here tonight?'' He rquested, returning to his usual-cheery self.

''Since when do you ask? You usually just walk in with the key you stole and take the guest room anyway...hey, you still haven't answered my question!'' Anna responded, waving her finger at him.

Looking down at his get up, he started, ''Oh funny story actually, I-''

''I don't even wanna know.'' I cut him off, holding up my hand. Sighing, I looked towards Hayley, ''Hayley go upstairs and fill Alex in.'' After giving me a small solute, she dragged a rather confused Alex with her upstairs. ''Anna let's go make dinner.'' Picking herself up from the sofa she made her way to the kitchen along with me.

I couldn't help but laugh slightly at Hidan's words: ''This house is just full of freaks!''

**So there you have it-chapter 6. ^^ This turned out longer than I intended...oh well. **

**Hope you liked it. You know what to do...review, Review, REVIEW! Or Fae will come back with a vengeance!...And we all know how that turns out...XD**


	7. Breakfast Leads to Awkward Situations

**And I return! XD**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the last chapter, it seems like you did from all the reviews I got! I'm really happy about that by the way! (^_^) …..Anyway, been a while, huh? Sorry, I was actually trying to update during Christmas as a present to you guys, but..um…stuff…got in the way (cough*procrastination*cough). Moving on, I also have a few exams this month, it's my last year in Secondary school (High school), so yeah, the exams come with it, meaning I'll be updating irregularly for a while, but when my exams finish, which won't be for a while, I'll update like 3 chapters as celebration. X3…..Probably. ^^''**

…**So on with the next chapter! Chapter 7.**

* * *

**Breakfast and Akatsuki Leads to Awkward Situations**

**Anna's POV:**

After Alex's, um, entrance last night we pretty much ate dinner, which actually stirred up a few compliments (what can I say, it's a gift), while Alex continued to gape at the Akatsuki throughout that time. Leader soon got pi-(yeesh Fae it's not even cussing-Bu-Fine!), I mean irritated, so we decided it was a good idea to head to bed. Alex going to a room he specifically has a key for, for some reason…

**xxXNext MorningXxx**

We were all gathered around the now larger dining table, which Fae had ordered yesterday, for breakfast. The first time something got delivered on time, I think Fae sent a death threat or something…oh well.

''Fae-san?'' Konan spoke up. ''You never completely detailed to us who your guest is.'' Referring to Alex, who was still openly gawking at them since he came downstairs that morning. Leader glared slightly, probably from her less than detailed answer last night of: 'somebody.'

''Will you quit that, un!?'' Deidara snapped.

Alex blinked, obliviously. ''What?''

''That! Quit staring at us like we're some circus monkeys yeah!''

''Shut up!'' Hayley grumbled, as she buried her face on her folded arms atop the table. Yeah, she's not really a morning person….Yesterday was just from shock.

''What's with the b*ch?'' Hidan questioned. Hayley's hand moved suspiciously to her fork.

Fae rubbed her temples, sighing. ''He's Alex, Hayley's brother.'' They nodded in understanding, probably remembering bits from the conversation last night, while an amused Fae watched as Deidara tried to rip a clinging Tobi (who was staring at his food) off of his arm, only to have him latch onto her. Karma's a b*ch.

''He comes here every once in a while when he's hiding from an ex-girlfriend or our dad.'' Hayley muttered, irritated.

''Mooching off of me.'' Fae grumbled. All that's missing is the thundering rain clouds above their heads….

''Why the f**k would he be hiding from your dad?'' Hidan asked.

''Were you listening at all last night?'' I asked.

''I believe we were still getting over the shock of the walking panda in the living room.'' Sasori put in, we all turned to him…..Was that a joke? Freaky.

''He was meant to go to medical school but realised his dream of being a video game designer.'' I cleared up.

''A what designer?'' Leader inquired, an eyebrow raised.

''I guess you could call it an art form.'' Replied Fae, insert group groan. (Well apart from Sasori and Deidara, who now had a glint in their eyes…oh man.)

''Not another one.'' Kakuzu grumbled.

''You wanna know what the stupid thing was?...He actually had the grades to go into medicine. Moron.'' Hayley told them. Fae patted the grumbling girl's head, while pouring her a bowl 'Sugar Flakes.'

''Hey I'm not a moron. I'm a risk taker. A dream catcher.'' He retorted dreamily.

''A free loader.'' Fae continued, in a mock dreamy voice, before she glared. A few of the members snickered along with me.

''I feel for you.'' Kakuzu mumbled to Fae, who shrugged.

''So how does this relate to the...situation last night?'' Itachi inquired. All heads strayed to Itachi's direction, before going to Alex.

''Seriously, what man dresses as a giant furry creature?'' Kisame scoffed.

''Three guesses.'' Fae deadpanned, holding up the arm, Tobi was happily snuggling into. Mumbles of agreement followed.

''Funny story actually…'' Alex began, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

''This should be good.'' I added, leaning forward to better hear.

''Well I went back home last night and dad was asking stuff about the 'hospital', I tried to dodge them but then he said he wanted to visit me at work, so I made up a fake phone call and ran out. Then I bumped into my ex-girlfriend, you guys know Jessie right? Yeah, well she started yelling about how I suddenly dumped her and tried to whack me with a frigging base ball bat! She wonders why I dumped her as well! Anyway, so she chased me for about a mile where we ended up at 'Cole's Costume House', the guy owed me a favour so I took the panda costume, ran out the back door, kinda stole his car keys, and, well, here I am!'' He finished cheerfully. The room went eerily quiet, as we all stared blankly at him.

''You're a complete idiot, un.'' Came Deidara's voice.

''Nothing new.'' A now awake Hayley waved it off, looks like the 'Sugar Flakes' took effect.

''I swear the last one's name was Julie.'' I spoke aloud to myself. Now I see why Fae says all his relationships are doomed to fail!

''Nice going man!'' Hidan gave a thumbs up. ''Way to drop the psycho b*ch.'' This got quite a few looks from everyone.

''You disgust me.'' Fae stated plainly to Hidan. Konan nodded in agreement.

''Well, she _was_ a psycho.'' Alex put in, Fae shook her head.

''That's your fault, stop picking the crazies then complaining about them!'' Hayley snapped.

''Tobi thinks Hidan-sempai and Alex-chan shouldn't be mean to girls, they're soft and fluffy and need to be treated nicely!'' Exclaimed a cheerful Tobi. Silence fell over the group….That just sounded…really…wrong.

''Woah. So…Tobi's a closet perv, who knew.'' I voiced, looking at the still attached Tobi to Fae, who seemed to have paled a bit. Me, Hayley, Alex, Hidan, Deidara, Kakuzu and Kisame began cracking up extremely hard. He always seemed like a creeper with that lollipop face, he he…

''TOBI'S NO PERVERT! TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!'' He cried, seemingly outraged and appalled. (Well as much as Tobi could be outraged or appalled.) Although during his wails he failed to notice Fae slip away while he was waving his arms.

''This actually explains so much.'' Fae said to herself from her 'safe spot', standing between the seated Kisame (who was laughing even harder) and Itachi (who actually looked slightly amused.)

''Ah, Fae-chan what are you doing over there?~'' He wailed.

Fae raised up a fork in his direction. ''Five feet away at all times.'' She ordered before shivering. '' I feel like taking a bath in sulphuric acid.''

''Waah~ Fae-chan has been tainted by Tobi's sempais, now she's mean as well!''

Hayley continued to snicker as she swung an arm around his shoulder. ''Aww~ you're all so mean to Tobi. After living with that zombie-perv, this was expected.'' Tobi cried into her shoulder.

''You mean kinda how you tainted Anna and Fae's innocent minds with your sick one.'' Alex grinned as Hayley glared.

''I didn't taint their minds!'' Hayley yelled, pointing accusingly.

''I remember how I used to always look at the world so innocently….then I met you.'' I sighed dramatically, as Fae nodded. Hayley huffed, crossing her eyes and glaring.

''So what dirty secrets has this b*ch been hiding.'' Hidan grinned easily.

''Shut up moron, you're just gonna cause a fight.'' Kakuzu scolded.

''DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP YOU F*KING OLD FART!''

''WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING?!'' Hayley joined in…oh boy.

''I'M NOT SCREAMING, YOU ARE!''

''THAT'S CUZ YOU ARE! SO SHUT UP!''

''YOU SHUT UP B*CH!''

''YOU SHUT UP YOU SHIRTLESS ZOMBIE W*ORE!'' This was met by silence, then….

''WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?!''

''YOU DEAF NOW ZOMBIE W*ORE?!'' Seriously where did she get that, I think she might've gotten into fanfiction lately.

''SHUT THE HELL UP!''

''YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!'' Really….?

''BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!'' Came the response from both Leader and Fae, who were both fuming by the way. Everyone went silent looking in both of their directions, until Leader cleared his throat.

''Ahem, that is enough out of both you. Alex I expect you remain the information of us being here a secret, or face the consequences.'' Alex nodded meekly, probably having been scared from the double killing intent (even though he looked about ready to burst out laughing at the argument before). ''Good. Konan and Itachi will be assisting me upstairs, I do not expect any disturbances.'' With that he left with the two people mentioned.

''Sh*t that guy is scary!'' Alex announced. We all nodded in response.

''What were we talking about before?'' Hayley randomly wondered aloud, looking off into space before Fae walked over and slapped her head. ''Ow! The hell!'' She pouted, whilst Fae rolled her eyes.

''I think it was about Alex's failed love life.'' I answered thoughtfully.

''Hey!'' Shouted Alex.

''Oh get over i-Tobi!'' Started Fae before Tobi attached himself to her waist…how did he-

''Did anyone even see him move?'' I voiced, while the amused Akatsuki shrugged.

''Fae-chaaan~!'' Tobi whined, causing an irritated Fae to raise her hands in defeat and glare at the chuckling Kisame.

''Yeah so Alex's failed love life?'' She gestured us to continue.

I turned to Alex. ''Why don't you just go out with Lana?''

'W-what why would I go out with Lana?'' Retorted the obviously flustered man…if you could call him that.

''Because everyone, including the blind and deaf, know you have a thing for her my sad failure of a brother.'' Hayley stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

''Pfft, no, we've been friends a long time it's-''

''Not like that.'' The three of us finished.

''Uh…yeah, she's-''

''My best friend.'' We stared at him bored.

''Hah, even we know that's a lie, un!'' Deidara put in, crossing his arms with a smirk. Heck even Sasori was nodding!

''So who is the lucky girl?'' Kisame grinned, clearly amused.

''Here.'' Hayley held up a picture of Lana on Alex's phone, wait, how did she even get that?!

All the members leaned over to get a look at it, ''Damn, she's hot!'' Came Hidan's reaction, the rest seemed to agree. ''Why the hell would you want to be _just friends _with her?'' Hayley rolled her eyes as Alex glared.

''How did you even _get_ my phone?!'' Shouted the red faced Alex.

''You left it on the table yesterday genius.'' Fae openly snickered.

''But it has a password!''

''It's Lana's birthday, we _all_ know that.'' I replied with a 'duh' face as he got redder before a devious smile came across his face.

''Anna, be a dear and get it for me.''

''No, I don't wanna. And what are you, an old man?''

''But Annaaaa, I have this!'' He quickly pulled out a fairly large…*gasp* LOLLIPOP! I immediately tackled Hayley to the floor and swiped the phone before skipping over to my employer, handing over the treasure in exchange for my loot, hee hee.

''There's a reason Fae took those away from her you know.'' Moaned Hayley as she grabbed on to the table to lift herself back up. I ofcourse ignored her and the weirded out expressions from the Akatsuki, as I unwrapped the beautiful, spherical red treat, coated in sour sugar, before popping it into my mouth, tasting the amazing flavour of the extremely bitter yet sweet sphere of excessive loveliness….

''Uh…Is she alright?'' I heard Sasori, in my momentary lapse of bliss.

''She's fine…she's just suffering from sugar overload.'' Fae groaned, giving a pointed look to a sheepish looking Alex.

''Oooh~ Tobi wants one!'' The lollipop headed man bounced, I wonder why I haven't jumped him by now, he's a freaking walking lollipop!

''NO!'' Was everyone's instant answer, I was still lost in my sugar induced world.

''The hell? She looks like she's high, yeah!'' Exclaimed Deidara.

''Sort of like you brat, when you go off about explosions.'' Sasori retorted, dully.

''Shut up Danna! It's art!''

Kakuzu snorted. ''Look where your f*king art got you yesterday, b*tard!'' Hidan laughed. Fae shook her head in exasperation before a small evil grin spread across her face.

''Speaking of which, isn't it your turn for punishment today Hidan?''

Said man's eyes went wide before he started cursing under his breath, as the rest of the men smirked. Then something hit me…''Hey has anyone seen Zetsu?''

I saw Fae's eyes go wide before she said, oh so sophisticatedly, ''Oh crap.''

* * *

**And there you have it! XD I'm not that proud of this chapter, it actually went differently than the way I wanted it too…oh well! ^_^ Anyway you know what to do….READ &REVIEW! SHOW AS MUCH LOVE AS LAST TIME! 3….Sorry, got kind of carried away…^^'' **

**Give me your thoughts, what you liked, what you want to see more of, future ideas and events you want to see, share your wonderful thoughts! After all ****sharing is caring****….this line is actually a clue to Hidan's punishment, not a very good clue but hey! Give me your guesses! ;D **

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER…MEGANE-SAMA OUT! X3**


	8. The Monopoly of Care Bears

**And here I am! **

**Yo guys, how'd you enjoy the last chapter?…..Apparently quite a lot considering the reviews! It all makes an author happy. ;D **

**I really wanna apologise for not updating sooner…GOMENASAI! . Really, my only excuse is exams, (luckily I only have one left…well, until next year) that and I've been bummed about a few reviews I've been getting for my story: 'To Regret a Mistake.' But thanks to a loyal reviewer's words, my spirits have been lifted! ;D Thanks again to AKATSUKILOVER73!**

**I'm serious about you guys putting in your input ya know. Seriously if you have any ideas or think something's becoming a bit too cliché or boring, or there's something that you **_**really **_**want to happen, let me know. ^_^ Just no mean comments. **

**Nice try to those who tried to guess Hidan's punishment but sorry, you guys were **_**way**_** off, but to be honest my clue was seriously vague but I wanted to see that if by some mind blowing coincidence, someone would get it…..oh well! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke probably wouldn't be such an emo…but he is, so guess what that means.**

**Anyway, here it is! Chapter 8.**

* * *

**The Monopoly of Care Bears**

**Hayley's POV:**

It was quiet. _Too quiet._ As spy filmish as it sounds, something was just not right! Well you see after we realised Zetsu was missing, Pein informed us that he sent him off for intel gathering, but ordered Itachi to go look for him anyway, Alex left to go….somewhere, muttering something about: 'not becoming some messed up cannibals lunch menu' and Fae finally decided to dish out Hidan's punishment, while the rest of us were laying around the living room.

…..Fae, Hidan and Kakuzu went upstairs exactly five minutes ago and you know what I hear...Nothing! That is _not_ how it's meant to go, where's the screaming, the crying, the cursing?! Oh Fae, you're losing your touch…

''Hayley.'' Hm, now what's that? ''Hayley?'' I'm trying to think here. ''HAYLEY!'' With that I had then ungracefully fallen out of my chair, meeting the floor with a thwack! Grumbling I got up, rubbing my elbow.

''Is Hayley-chan okay?'' Tobi leaned over me.

''The hell?'' I grumbled as Anna looked at me, lollipop still in her mouth, along with the remainder of the Akatsuki, who were looking amused.

''You've been looking at the stairs for the last five minutes with a constipated look on your face.'' She answered, snickering. I pouted a little; at least she's off the sugar high now.

Just as I was about to respond; ''WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SH*T'' came from upstairs, only causing my pout to turn into a grin. As the curses came down so did Fae, with a contented look on her face.

''What took you so long? I almost thought you lost your touch.''

''Pft. Like that would happen.'' She waved her hand dismissively.

''I'm guessing that would be Hidan's…..punishment.'' Leader drawled in that- 'I'm the leader of the Akatsuki, an insanely badas* criminal organisation, so any punishment you can think of, I can do so much better'-tone.

''Yep.'' Came Fae's reply, in her- 'That's pretty much it, and don't try to intimidate me cuz I'm too cool to show fear, cuz it would ruin the bored image, even though you are actually the badas* leader of an insane criminal organisation, so I'm slightly scared but I'm not gonna show it'-tone.

…What can I say? I can read people. ^_^ (Fae: not very well…)

''How'd you get him quiet for so long, un?'' Deidara asked with narrowed eyes.

''Yeah Fae-chan! Hidan-senpai's never that quiet.''

''Meh, Kakuzu's tentacles come in handy.'' She grinned.

''So….what'd you do to him?'' Anna finally inquired, leaning in, as did the Akatsuki, some showing more obvious curiosity than others.

Fae rubbed her chin in that evil villain sort of way, as if wondering on whether to tell us or not, before a sly smile lit her face. ''You'll see.'' Pain's eye's bore into hers as if suspecting she was up to no good. I think I actually saw the slight shiver that went down her back, before she raised her hands in defence. ''Nothing serious, though.''

As if on cue an angry Hidan came marching down the stairs, screaming profanities only to stop right in front of Fae; ''What the hell was that f*cked up sh*t, you f*cking b*tch!'' He growled.

''Oh, relax Hidan.'' Fae waved off with that evil glint in her eyes. ''Here, this should cheer you up.'' And then Fae, brought out from behind the armchair's back cushion, in all it's glory….

A Care Bear…..

No you didn't read that wrong, the girl brought out an f**king. Care. Bear.

What. The. Hell?! Do they even make those anymore?

An awkward silence fell before all hell broke loose.

As if raising a red flag in front of a bull, Hidan lunged, as Fae screeched, dodging out of they way before he practically murdered the poor stuffed animal, all the while screaming, ''You little s*its! Your lucky you don't even have souls, they'd be too f**king pathetic to feed Jashin-sama! You heathens!''

''…Fae-san?'' Konan started, slightly amused. ''why is Hidan mutilating a stuffed toy?''

''Poor kuma-san!'' Tobi cried while hiding behind me.

''So this is the outcome of your…punishments.'' Sasori stated.

''Hidan was already insane, but wow kid. I think you broke him.'' Kisame grinned that shark-like smile of his.

''He he, yep, pretty much.'' Fae chuckled as she got up and dusted herself off.

''What the hell did you do?'' Anna asked worriedly, wow who knew she cared so much. ''What did that poor bear ever do to him?'' Ah, that explains it.

Fae rolled her eyes. ''How do you torture a guy who's life revolves around murder and sadism?'' We looked at each other, and shrugged. The Akatsuki also seemed to be slightly interested. ''You show him an animated series based around the lives of multicoloured stuffed bears, whose lives revolve around friendship and rainbows.''

And at that point I couldn't hold it in and apparently neither could Anna; we broke down laughing like mad women. I feel sorry for the neighbours, they probably think they live next door to some psychopaths…..they wouldn't be wrong.

The Akatsuki had now donned confused faces.

''Wait is that what you were torturing him with upstairs?'' she nodded. ''Where'd you get it?''

''I actually found it lying around in one of the closets just filled with a bunch of random stuff.''

''What the hell are you yapping about, un.''

''I'll show you.'' Fae announced before marching up the stairs and then bringing down a DVD and creepily happy Kakuzu, holding onto a large silver case.

''What the heck is that?'' I inquired. Aren't I just so polite?

''My bounty brat.'' He answered gruffly, before pulling out a large wad of money and counting it.

''Wait, so Kakuzu's allowed a freaking brief case full of money but _I'm _not allowed to fix Rochelle. You sick monster.'' Anna glared at Fae, who shrugged.

Kakuzu happily counted a wad of his multi-coloured money….huh? Multi-coloured?

''…Hey, Kakuzu?'' He nodded his head in acknowledgment, not daring to take his eyes off of the rectangular pieces of paper, it was starting to get a little creepy. ''…Can I see that, a sec?'' Another silence took over, as nearly everyone in the room looked at me as if I was insane.

''No.'' Was all I got, well that and a glare.

''I knew there wasn't a brain in that f*cked head of hers!'' I just glared.

''Just hold it up, I won't even touch it!'' He grumbled a little, before complying and holding up a note, and there it was. A blue piece of paper, showing the image of a round headed guy, with a large moustache and top hat…Should I laugh? I _really_ want to.

''Fae.'' She looked at me. ''Why does Kakuzu have a briefcase full of monopoly money?''

''No freaking way.'' Anna jumped up and grabbed the board-game money from Kakuzu's hand, or at least attempted to, old man wouldn't let go. ''Wow. You are just really evil.''

''What are you brats babbling about?'' The zombified man scowled.

''Yeah, your money, it's from a board game.'' I put it as bluntly as possible, but received blank looks. ''It's fake.''

''…What?!'' Kakuzu glowred, throwing the full force of his fierce look onto Fae, who shrugged. ''It's fake!''

''It's blue, with a cartoon figure on it…How could you not think it was fake?'' She deadpanned.

''So the little b*tch, tricked you? HAH!'' Hidan cackled, and I mean actually _cackled_!

''That was rather mean Fae-chan.'' Tobi…scolded? Said girl merely rolled her eyes, as the angered man whipped out his string-like tentacles.

''Exactly how much of this fake crap have you given me?''

''Relax.'' Fae held out a hand of what appeared to be a wad of money….real money, this time. ''Here. The rest I gave was real, so is this. I don't get how you didn't figure out, like hell I would you give you a suitcase worth of money. I'm not made out of the stuff!''

Quickly snatching it away, Kakuzu shifted through it, probably recognizing it to be the same as the other time he was payed. Contented, he then sat on the floor and continued to count his loot.

''Again, you'll just hand out money to Kakuzu, but I can't fix Rochelle?'' Anna complained, as Fae waved her off, lounging on the sofa. It was then that Itachi and Zetsu came back, through the ground behind me.

''Hn.'' I squeaked in surprise, falling to the ground for the second time this morning.

''Why does everyone keep doing that?!'' I whined, before crawling over to Anna.

''You're an easy target.'' Sasori answered, his face completely devoid of emotion.

''Report.'' Leader's voice authoritive voice soon silenced everyone, waiting for the plant-like man to begin speaking.

''Not much more than we have already seen.'' Pein nodded, but kept a wary eye.

''Um Leader, I don't think it would be such a great idea to let Zetsu wander around.'' He raised an eyebrow at Fae. ''He could be seen, plus it could be dangerous.''

''He is a highly skilled ninja, even if this world is strange I doubt he would be in any real danger.''

''Not him. I mean any poor sucker who has the misfortune of bumping into him.'' Pein seemed to ponder this, but didn't really say much else. Now I really feel bad for whatever sucker's gonna end up meeting him in the future.

* * *

**Aaaand there ya have it! I know, not my best work! It's actually really hard trying to give everyone lines and keeping them in character. So anyway I do not own either the Care Bear Franchise, nor the Monopoly Franchise. **

**Tell me what you think! REVIEWS MEAN LOTS OF LOVE! 3 So you know what to do, show just as much love as last time! Until next time!**


End file.
